Six ans plus tard
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Drago se réveille dans une place inconnue sans aucun souvenir de la veille et découvre qu'il est fiancé... à Hermione Granger.
1. Réveil

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction mais simplement la réécriture de ''Six Ans Plus Tard''. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette fiction et plusieurs reviews m'ont fait remarquer que la fin semblait bâclée (ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est un peu le cas).**

 **Si vous avez déjà lu la première version de cette fiction, la réécriture n'est visible qu'à partir du chapitre 4. Les premiers chapitres sont simplement corrigés et reformulés par endroit.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'idée me vient d'une fiction que j'ai lue il y a très longtemps. J'avais vraiment aimé l'idée de base et je m'étais dit que ce ne serait pas mal de l'appliquer à une Dramione.**

 **Si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de suivre mes fictions, vous devez savoir savoir que j'ai un rythme de publication très aléatoire étant donné que je ne m'impose pas d'échéance. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je mets trois chapitres dans la même journée et qu'ensuite je ne poste rien pendant un mois !**

 **Voilà, voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Un rayon de soleil inondait la chambre où le couple était endormi. Timidement, Drago Malefoy ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt, ébloui par toute la lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes après, il réitéra son geste et se redressa dans le lit. Ainsi adossé contre les coussins tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres, il entreprit de détailler la pièce.

Où était-il ?

L'endroit ne lui disait absolument rien. C'était une chambre confortable, dans les tons beige et prune, meublée simplement d'un lit et de tables de chevet en chêne. La pièce était, certes, charmante, mais inconnue.

Drago se frotta le visage avec sa main. Il ne se souvenait pas de la veille, ni de l'avant-veille, ni même de l'avant-avant-veille. En y réfléchissant, il en vint à la conclusion que son souvenir cohérent le plus récent s'était déroulé à Poudlard. C'était stupide. Il se trouvait probablement à des centaines de kilomètres du château.

Ne sachant que faire, Drago souleva l'épaisse couette qui lui couvrait les jambes et la repoussa sur le côté. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le gros tas de plumes et de tissus bougea soudainement.

Ainsi, il n'était pas seul. Peut-être avait-il dragué une fille dans un bar lambda et celle-ci l'avait amené chez elle pour ''boire un dernier verre'' ? L'alcool pouvait expliquer son amnésie... Non. C'était stupide. Un Malefoy n'agissait pas ainsi, il ne s'abaissait pas à draguer la première fille venue pour passer la nuit.

Pourquoi était-il nu dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une personne encore inconnue, alors ?

Drago reporta son attention sur le tas de couettes qui avait cessé de remuer. Maintenant, une tête en émergeait. Un visage que Drago connaissait sans vraiment connaître, un peu comme lorsque l'on voit un membre de la famille d'un ami et qu'il a le même visage sans pour autant être pareil. Une jeune femme brune, mal coiffée, avec de grands yeux couleur noisette... Il était sûr de la connaître...

\- Tu es déjà réveillé mon amour ? Tu as bien dormi ? demanda la jeune femme en question.

Mon amour ? _Mon_ amour ? Cette fille venait réellement de l'appeler son _amour_ ? Drago resta un instant sans bouger, trop choqué d'avoir entendu un surnom aussi niais lui être adressé. Enfin ! Il était Drago Malefoy ! Un Malefoy ne prenait pas un surnom débile donné par la première putain qu'il rencontrait ! Et puis, un tilt se fit dans sa tête. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir agacé à de nombreux cours, à dire des bonnes réponses avant même que les professeurs ne posent les questions. Cette voix, c'était celle de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout... Celle de...

\- GRANGER ?! hurla-t-il, choqué, manquant de tomber du lit à cause de la surprise.

Ladite Granger le regarda d'un air tout aussi surpris.

\- Enfin, Drago... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? s'énerva Drago.

\- Hé ! Théoriquement, ce lit est plus à moi qu'à toi !

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi je serais dans ton lit ?!

La jeune femme avait l'air peinée, maintenant.

\- Drago... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est toi qui pose la question ?! Tu as l'impression que la situation est normale ?! Non mais regarde ça ! Je me réveille nu dans une pièce que je ne connais pas, dans un lit que je n'ai jamais vu, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe à mes côtés !

La gifle partit, si rapidement que Drago ne pu l'éviter. Le silence se fit dans la chambre, pesant. Hermione, au bord des larmes, gardait sa main en l'air tandis que le blond se massait la joue.

\- Je ne te permets pas, siffla Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Drago ne répondit pas. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré, bordel ?

Et puis, Hermione sembla soudain avoir un déclic.

\- Drago, quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Le blond la dévisagea, surpris. Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer la date, accompagnée d'une belle insulte, avant de comprendre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Hermione sourit, de ce même sourire qu'elle avait à Poudlard quand elle avait répondu juste à une question. Visiblement, elle avait anticipé la réponse du blond.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, raconte-moi ton dernier souvenir, exigea-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Raconte-moi.

Drago réfléchit un instant.

\- C'était... À Poudlard, dit-il, hésitant. Oui, c'est ça. Poudlard. Pendant la grande bataille... Je marchais dans un couloir... Il y avait des gravats... Partout... Du sang, aussi... Et des cadavres par terre... Je cherchais mes parents... J'ai commencé à monter un escalier... La rampe avait été cassée... Il y avait du sang partout... Et... Je sais plus...

Hermione le regardait, intensément, avec toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

\- Je vais te raconter la suite, proposa-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, angoissé à l'idée d'entendre la réponse.

\- Tu as monté cet escalier, qui n'avait plus de rampe. Tu as glissé sur une flaque de sang, mais la rampe n'étant plus là, tu es tombé dans le vide. Tu as dû faire une chute d'au moins quatre mètres... En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on a supposé... C'est Padma Patil qui t'a trouvé. Tu gisais, inconscient, dans une mare de sang et tu étais salement amoché. Mais tu étais vivant. On t'a emmené à Sainte-Mangouste où les guérisseurs nous ont appris que tu avais perdu la mémoire. Quand tu ne nécessitais plus de soins, ils ont dit que tu pouvais quitter l'hôpital. Cependant, ils voulaient que quelqu'un veille constamment sur toi, au moins au début. C'est à moi que cette tâche est revenue. Alors on a commencé à vivre ensemble. Et... Notre relation a évolué...

Drago resta silencieux, le temps de digérer les nouvelles. En résumé, il vivait aux côtés d'une Sang-de-Bourbe depuis une période indéfinie... Curieusement, quelque chose lui laissait penser que ce n'était pas surprenant...

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Le mardi 20 juillet 2004.

2004... Il avait perdu la mémoire depuis plus de six ans... Il avait tout raté de son passage à l'âge adulte...

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''notre relation a évolué'' ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Nous... Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre...

Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- En fait... Nous allons bientôt nous marier...

\- ''Bientôt'' ? répéta Drago.

\- Samedi. Dans quatre jours.

Drago regarda Hermione. Elle ne plaisantait pas, c'était évident. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa main gauche. En effet, à son annulaire scintillait une bague en argent qui serait sans doute bientôt remplacée par une alliance.

Le blond inspira un grand coup.

\- Granger, tu peux me laisser seul un instant ? demanda-t-il. Il faut que je... réfléchisse... à tout ça...

\- Appelle-moi Hermione. La dernière fois que tu m'a appelée Granger, c'était cette fameuse nuit au manoir, avec ta chère Tante Bella...

Tout en parlant, Hermione s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se leva. Elle aussi était nue. Et Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle avec ses courbes avantageuses. Drago avait le sentiment qu'il avait déjà touché cette peau soyeuse, caressé ces formes délicates, cette poitrine ferme et ces fesses rebondies... Il sentit une chaleur lui vriller le bas-ventre et se hâta de replacer la couverture sur ses cuisses, même si Hermione ne le regardait pas.

\- La salle de bains est là, si tu as besoin, annonça-t-elle en désignant une des portes.

\- Merci...

Il remerciait Hermione Granger, maintenant...

Drago regarda la jeune femme prendre une robe de chambre en satin et sortir de la pièce avant de lâcher un énorme soupir. Mais dans quelle situation s'était-il mis ? Fiancé à Hermione Granger... Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ?

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, une petite pièce toute en carrelage dans une palette marine. Le grand miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, très beau. Drago réfléchit un instant, il avait... vingt-quatre ans. Sa peau avait conservé sa blancheur, de même que ses yeux qui étaient toujours d'un gris indéfinissable. Ses cheveux non plus n'avaient pas changé, bien qu'ils soient désormais suffisamment longs pour lui chatouiller la nuque. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis l'adolescence, il était également plus large d'épaules, plus musclé tout en conservant une silhouette élancée.

Il entra dans la douche et, après avoir testé tous les boutons moldus que proposait le robinet, savoura le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre mais trop de pensées occupaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Que dirait sa famille ? Il fallait absolument qu'il empêche ce mariage d'avoir lieu. Et puis, s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, rien ne l'obligeait à rester vivre chez Granger.

Drago sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, en cherchant des vêtements. Il finit par trouver un placard où il dénicha des sous-vêtements, une chemise et un... pantalon en jean, le genre de vêtements étranges que portaient les moldus... Pieds nus, il retraversa la chambre et en sortit pour trouver la salle de séjour.

Hermione était occupée dans la partie cuisine. Sans doute en train de préparer des œufs au bacon à en juger par l'odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce. Celle-ci se tourna vers le blond en l'entendant arriver.

\- Assieds-toi, lança-t-elle. Je t'ai préparé un café.

\- Heu Hermione... - il lui semblait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait ce prénom - Je prends toujours mon café...

\- … sans lait avec un demi-sucre. Je sais, mon amour.

Ne sachant que répondre, Drago s'avança jusqu'à une table en bois blanc et s'assit en silence. Hermione vint à lui deux minutes plus tard en déposant deux assiettes fumantes sur la table.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le guérisseur Raby, annonça-telle. Il te recevra à deux heures.

\- Très bien.

Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Drago ne pouvait nier que c'était délicieux, mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

\- Parle-moi, exigea-t-il soudainement.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout. Ma famille, mes amis, la situation politique, notre... vie à deux...

\- Voyons..., commença Hermione. Tes parents vivent toujours au manoir Malefoy, ils se font discrets depuis la fin de la guerre, même si Harry les a innocentés. Nous les rejoindrons dès que nous seront mariés.

\- Pardon ? la coupa Drago.

\- Oui. Tous les deux, nous partirons de cet appartement et nous irons au manoir. Tous les Malefoy y font leur vie. On aurait très bien pu y vivre avant mais Narcissa a fait un scandale en disant que deux personnes non mariées ne pouvaient habiter ensemble. Parce que, théoriquement, tu es domicilié au manoir... Nous emménagerons dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Pour ce qui est de tes amis... Certains ont été arrêtés après la guerre et tu as toi-même décidé de couper les ponts avec d'autres... D'ailleurs, tu préfères mes amis aux ex-Serpentard... Même si tu continue à voir Blaise, de temps en temps... La situation politique... Percy Weasley est ministre de la magie... Harry et Ron travaillent au ministère, également... Ils traquent les anciens Mangemorts. Il y a encore énormément de travail et de justice à rendre, même si la guerre a eu lieu il y a plus de six ans. Moi aussi, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie. J'essaye de faire évoluer les préjugés sur les moldus et de faire valoir le droit au Nés-Moldus de ne pas être rabaissé par les Sang-Pur...

Cette idée fit sourire Drago, Hermione n'avait pas dû beaucoup changer depuis Poudlard.

\- Et moi, demanda-t-il impatient, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu ne fais rien... Les guérisseurs ont formellement interdit que tu cherches un emploi à cause de ta mémoire vacillante.

\- Quoi ?! Mais les Malefoy ne sont pas des chômeurs ou des tire-au-flanc ! Ce sont d'honnêtes personnes qui travaillent difficilement et...

\- Mais les Malefoy sont rarement amnésiques, le coupa Hermione. Nous voyons le guérisseur tout à l'heure, on verra bien comment évolue la situation. Et si tu veux, nous irons faire un saut chez tes parents dans l'après-midi.

Drago acquiesça et porta sa tasse de café, désormais froid, à ses lèvres. Il essaya d'en apprécier chaque gorgée mais une pensée revenait sans celle dans son esprit.

\- Hermione, dit-il, je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- Attends un peu avant de renoncer, s'il te plaît... Il nous reste quatre jours.


	2. Changements

**Même après relecture, je n'arrive pas à apprécier ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas, il manque quelque chose. Mais bon. Il est indispensable à l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

À deux heures sonnantes, Drago frappa à la porte dont la plaque indiquait ''Guérisseur Raby – Spécialiste de la mémoire''.

\- Mr Malefoy, l'accueillit le spécialiste. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit Drago.

\- Votre fiancée n'est pas avec vous ?

Drago haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, ses fiançailles n'étaient un secret pour personne, sauf pour lui. Il s'approcha de la chaise que lui désignait le guérisseur et s'y assit.

\- Elle est dans la salle d'attente, dit-il finalement.

\- Très bien, très bien... Alors, dites-moi un peu ce qui vous amène...

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Ah ! Très bien...

Le guérisseur posa sa tête sur ses doigts repliés, appuyé sur ses coudes, et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mon dernier souvenir remonte au jour de ma chute, à Poudlard, dans cet escalier plein de sang et de gravats...

\- Je vois... En somme, vous avez oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que l'on vous a hospitalisé ?

\- Oui, c'est ça... C'est incurable ?

Le guérisseur soupira et se redressa un peu.

\- Je crains que oui... Mais nous avions prévu qu'une telle chose arriverait... Vous allez peut-être retrouver des bribes de souvenirs avec le temps mais vous ne retrouverez probablement jamais votre mémoire entière et intacte... Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais nous vous avons proposé de tenir un carnet... Une sorte de journal intime, pour vous aider le jour où vous retrouveriez vos souvenirs...

\- Un journal intime ?

\- Exactement.

S'ensuivit une batterie d'examens en tous genres que Drago subit sans broncher tandis que le guérisseur griffonnait sur un carnet en marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de résultats, de remèdes plus ou moins efficaces et autres sujets relatifs à sa profession.

\- Et vous pouvez bien évidemment vous appuyer sur le soutien sans faille et l'amour que vous porte votre fiancée, Miss Granger, ajouta-il en invitant Drago à rejoindre son bureau.

\- Mais... Mes sentiments envers Granger sont les mêmes que ceux que j'éprouvais il y a six ans. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Et ce mariage... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux vraiment pas...

Le guérisseur le dévisagea avec un sourire.

\- Lisez votre journal et réfléchissez après, tout sera plus simple, affirma-t-il.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire...

\- Vous pouvez.

Sur ces mots, le guérisseur se leva et incita Drago à en faire de même avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Hermione les attendait patiemment. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Drago.

\- Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. On peut aller chez tes parents, si tu en as envie.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Drago espérait fermement que ses parents pourraient lui éclaircir les idées sur la situation. Grâce à leur soutien, il pourrait forcément empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu.

\- Hermione, Drago ! Quel plaisir ! les accueillit Narcissa lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit la porte. Entrez, entrez...

Elle embrassa chaleureusement son fils et sa future belle-fille avant de se tourner vers une elfe de maison.

\- Lydie, prépare-nous du thé, tu veux ?

\- Oui, maîtresse, répondit la dénommée Lydie en s'inclinant bien bas.

Narcissa les guida dans un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver à un petit salon où chacun s'assit à son aise pour prendre une tasse de thé et échanger quelques banalités.

\- Alors, demanda Narcissa, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Drago a retrouvé la mémoire, annonça Hermione.

La maîtresse de maison manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle heureuse nouvelle !

\- Sauf qu'il a perdu tous les souvenirs de ces six dernières années, continua Hermione.

\- … Et qu'il est parfaitement hors de question que j'épouse cette Sang-de-Bourbe, termina Drago.

Sa déclaration lança un froid dans la pièce et le visage de Narcissa s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- Ton père est dans son bureau, à l'étage, déclara-t-elle finalement. Tu devrais peut-être aller le saluer.

Sans se faire prier, Drago se leva et sortit du salon. Il déambula un moment dans les couloirs du manoir. Cet endroit le rassurait, il y avait passé son enfance. Il était chez lui. Il arriva finalement devant une grande porte en chêne à laquelle il frappa.

\- Entrez.

Drago s'exécuta et pénétra dans le bureau de son père, pièce qui lui avait toujours était interdite lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- Drago..., murmura une voix froide, traînante et si semblable à la sienne. Quel plaisir de te voir.

Drago leva les yeux vers Lucius et fut choqué de constater à quel point il avait vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient désormais plus blancs que blonds et des rides marquaient son visage, Drago eut l'impression de se trouver face à son grand-père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? interrogea Lucius.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, père.

\- Ah oui ? C'est une excellente chose !

\- Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé entre temps. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Granger et elle m'a annoncé que nous étions fiancés ! Il faut empêcher ce mariage ! Père, je t'en prie !

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais Drago, vous êtes _déjà_ mariés.

Drago faillit s'étrangler de stupeur face au manque de réaction de son père. Mais...

\- Comment ça, ''déjà'' ?!

\- Vous vous êtes mariés il y a quelques mois... En fait, pour simplifier les choses, nous avions décidé d'organiser deux mariages. Un du côté moldu, en petit comité, avec la famille d'Hermione et quelques sorciers suffisamment discrets pour cacher leurs pouvoirs. Et un autre, le ''vrai'', qui aura lieu samedi avec notre famille et toutes vos connaissances où la magie aura libre cours. Bien sûr, ce mariage-ci sera beaucoup plus imposant et beaucoup plus beau... Un mariage de Malefoy, en somme...

Dire que Drago était choqué serait un euphémisme. Comment son père pouvait parler ainsi de son mariage avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde ? Comment pouvait-il tolérer... Non... _accepter_ une telle situation ?

\- Enfin père ! s'énerva Drago. Il s'agit de mon mariage avec _Granger_! Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une Gryffondor ! La meilleure amie de Potter !

\- Harry Potter est un charmant garçon, répliqua Lucius. Sans lui, je serais probablement en train de pourrir à Azkaban. Je serais peut-être même mort. Et son amie, Hermione Granger, est une jeune femme adorable. C'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis honoré qu'elle fasse bientôt partie de notre famille.

\- Père ! Il est question de _Granger_ ! Comment peux-tu tolérer cela ?

\- Tu te répètes, Drago... Et tu dois effectivement avoir complètement perdu la mémoire pour parler d'elle ainsi... Les choses ont changé... Crois-moi, Hermione est la meilleure chose qui ait pu t'arriver dans ta vie. Il y a encore quelques jours, tu lui portais un amour incommensurable.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de ''Mais'', Drago. Tu épouseras Hermione, samedi. Et si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-toi qu'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé par ton père. Si elle a réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux, elle en fera de même avec toi.

Drago le fusilla du regard alors que tout son corps bouillonnait de colère. Il ne répondit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Drago, ajouta Lucius d'une voix plus douce.

Drago était abasourdi. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, qui avait toujours prôné la supériorité des Sang-Pur, qui exécrait les Sang-de-Bourbe et le traîtres à leur sang, lui demandait de lui faire confiance pour un mariage avec Granger ? Il devait avoir vraiment vieilli pour pouvoir changer ses idéaux ainsi...

En suivant son père dans les couloirs du manoir, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le monde avait vraiment changé pendant son amnésie.

\- Alors, cette discussion a-t-elle été constructive ? demanda Narcissa quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le salon.

\- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, très chère, Drago épousera Hermione qu'il le veuille ou non, répliqua Lucius.

\- Mais... Je ne tiens pas à épouser une personne qui ne veut pas de moi, intervint timidement Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione, je pense que les choses vont rapidement s'arranger, reprit Lucius. Ne vous inquiétez pas...

Quand ils furent de retour dans l'appartement d'Hermione, un silence gênant s'imposa.

\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser, dit Drago au bout d'un moment. Je ne _peux_ pas.

\- On va trouver une solution, promit Hermione. Je t'assure qu'il y a quelques jours encore, nous formions un couple formidable...

\- Parce que je n'avais pas toute ma tête.

Hermione sembla blessée par sa remarque.

\- Qu'est devenu Weasley, au fait ? demanda soudainement Drago.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ronald, j'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble.

\- Il est beaucoup trop immature pour avoir une histoire sérieuse, soupira Hermione en retirant sa veste. On a vécu ensemble une histoire... compliquée. Il enchaîne les aventures sans lendemain depuis que la guerre l'a rendu célèbre...

\- Je vois... Et Potter ?

\- Harry a épousé Ginny il y a quelques années... Tu ne te souviens pas du mariage ? C'était une journée fantastique... D'ailleurs, Ginny nous a annoncé sa grossesse il n'y a pas très longtemps...

Une grossesse... Est-ce que son futur mariage avec Granger allait amener à une grossesse, aussi ? Évidemment... Drago frissonna de dégoût à l'idée d'une relation charnelle avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle. Mais, tout semblait indiquer que cet acte s'était déjà produit. Il fut soudain pris de nausée.

\- Heu... Dis-moi Granger..., commença-t-il hésitant en se passant une main sur le visage. Est-ce qu'on a déjà... Heu... Fait... On a déjà...

\- … fait l'amour ? compléta Hermione. Oh oui. Et pas qu'une fois... Tu adores mes seins...

Drago déglutit difficilement en repensant au corps nu d'Hermione qu'il avait vu le matin-même. Cette idée le dégoûtait, mais une partie de lui avait envie de la toucher, encore. Il secoua la tête.

\- Tout à l'heure, le guérisseur m'a parlé d'un carnet... Une sorte de journal intime que j'aurais tenu pendant six ans...

\- Ah oui ! Ton carnet... Il est dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

Drago attendit quelques instants, en profitant pour accrocher sa veste à un porte-manteau, mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

\- Heu..., demanda timidement Drago. Tu ne vas pas me le chercher ?

\- Non... Tu m'as toujours défendue de m'approcher de ce carnet, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais aller le lire, je pense que ça devrait t'aider. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as écrit dedans... Je reste là, si jamais tu as des questions...

\- D'accord, merci...

Hermione prit un dossier qui traînait sur la table de salon et s'installa à la table où ils avaient mangé le matin-même. Tout en s'asseyant, elle s'attacha les cheveux avant de se plonger dans la lecture de son dossier, armée d'une plume dont elle se servait pour faire des annotations tout au long de sa lecture. En la regardant faire, Drago eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la chambre afin de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis, il se pencha vers la table de chevet dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Là, un grand carnet à la couverture verte reliée de cuir était posé parmi quelques objets moldus qu'il avait déjà vus, des... stylos. Avec des mains tremblantes, il saisit le carnet et se redressa afin de s'adosser à la tête de lit.

Délicatement, il tourna la couverture et la page de garde et, plein d'appréhension, il commença sa lecture.


	3. Passé

**On va maintenant pouvoir se plonger corps et âme dans les souvenirs de notre cher Drago !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Mai 1998_

 _J'ai perdu mes souvenirs ; mais j'ai bon espoir de les retrouver un jour. En attendant, on m'a proposé de tenir une sorte de journal. Alors, je vais le faire._

 _Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que les guérisseurs m'appellent. Je ne peux pas les contredire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas complètement amnésique, j'ai conservé toutes mes capacités intellectuelles, je suis capable de marcher, de parler, d'écrire... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je peux tenir ce carnet. Mais je ne connais plus les lieux, les personnes, les époques..._

 _Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde. Le spécialiste qui m'a pris en charge s'appelle Edward Raby, c'est un spécialiste de la mémoire. D'après lui, je retrouverai mes souvenirs un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être la semaine prochaine, ou dans un an, ou dans dix ans... Il y aussi mes parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, je ne les ai vus qu'une seule fois parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'agir librement. Ils sont sous surveillance en attendant un jugement pour une raison que je n'ai pas bien comprise, je crois qu'ils ont participé à une guerre... Mon père me ressemble énormément et ma mère semble heureuse à partir du moment où je suis en vie, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Et puis, il y a trois personnes de mon âge, dix-huit ans, qui viennent me voir très souvent : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils m'ont dit qu'on avait été à l'école ensemble et que je les détestais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je les trouve sympathiques. Sauf Ronald, ou Ron, qui semble particulièrement m'en vouloir parce que j'ai été vraiment odieux avec Hermione dans ma jeunesse ; je crois qu'il est un peu amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne me souviens plus._

 _C'est Harry qui m'a tout expliqué. Il y a eu une grande guerre contre un puissant mage noir et, pour faire court, c'est lui le grand héros qui a sauvé tout le monde, en étant aidé de Ron et d'Hermione et d'un certain Ordre du Phénix, aussi. Apparemment, moi, j'étais dans le camps adverse, avec le mage noir. C'est pour ça que j'ai une grande trace blanche sur l'avant-bras gauche, c'est une cicatrice où il y avait avant la marque de mon dévouement pour celui qu'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas tout compris, Harry dit que je me trouvais dans ce camp mais que je n'y adhérais pas vraiment. En fait, il n'en sait rien. Mais il dit que ma mère lui a sauvé la vie alors il lui en est reconnaissant. Pendant cette guerre, il y a eu une grande bataille dans notre ancienne école, Poudlard. Une bataille vraiment sanglante, avec énormément de pertes dans les deux camps. Ils ne savent pas trop mais apparemment, j'aurais glissé dans une flaque de sang et fait une chute de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, c'est ce qui m'a coûté mes souvenirs._

 _Juin 1998_

 _Le guérisseur Raby a décrété que je n'ai plus besoin de soins et que je peux quitter l'hôpital, mais il faut que quelqu'un veille sur moi en permanence. Mes parents n'ont pas le droit de me prendre en charge, car même si Harry les a innocentés, ils ne peuvent nier avoir approuvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron a clairement déclaré qu'il était hors de question qu'une sale petite fouine comme moi pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans sa maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me compare tout le temps à une fouine, je crois qu'il y a un rapport avec Poudlard... Harry ne semblait pas enchanté non plus à l'idée de m'accueillir chez lui, surtout qu'il vit avec sa fiancée, la petite sœur de Ron, nommée Ginny. Il a un peu de mal à se remettre de la guerre et on a un passé commun trop compliqué pour qu'il puisse veiller sur moi. Alors Hermione s'est portée volontaire. Il y a eu une énorme dispute ; Hermione affirmait qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour prendre ses responsabilités face à Ron qui hurlait que ce n'était pas possible ''après tout ce que ce petit prétentieux t'a fait subir !'' et Harry essayait de calmer le jeu et de le raisonner en prenant le parti d'Hermione. Ron me déteste vraiment, je pense._

 _Au final, j'emménage bientôt chez Hermione._

 _Août 1998_

 _J'habite chez Hermione depuis deux mois. Elle vit dans un appartement à Londres, pour être assez proche du ministère. Il est très bien, très suffisant pour nous deux. Il y a plein de choses que je connais pas. Par exemple, hier je me suis intéressé à un petit carré blanc sur le mur dont je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt. J'étais sur le point de poser mes doigts dessus quand Hermione est arrivée en me hurlant de m'en éloigner. ''Malefoy ! Éloigne tes doigts de la prise ! C'est très dangereux ! Enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu pourrais t'électrocuter !''._

 _Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'Hermione ? Non... C'est une jeune femme adorable. Et très jolie. Grande, élancée, avec de jolies courbes, de très beaux yeux couleur noisette, même si ses cheveux sont une catastrophe ambulante. Mais à côté de ça, c'est surtout une sorcière très intelligente et une personne au grand cœur, très attentionnée et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Admirable. Hermione est née dans une famille moldue, d'où la présence de choses bizarres dans son appartement, et elle m'a expliqué que c'est pour cette raison que j'étais méchant avec elle au collège. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un garçon, certes intelligent, mais aussi arrogant, prétentieux, suffisant et odieux envers tous les sorciers de ''Sang-Impur''. Et plus particulièrement, elle. Je passais mon temps à l'insulter de ''Sang-de-Bourbe''. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être à ce point primitif pour croire à une supériorité des sangs. D'après Hermione, j'ai suivi l'exemple de mon père et des autres Serpentard._

 _L'autre jour, je me suis réveillé à deux heures du matin parce qu'Hermione hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Je me suis aussitôt levé du canapé dans lequel je dormais et je l'ai rejointe dans sa chambre. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil, elle tremblait et pleurait, son corps était en sueur et elle ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler. J'ai essayé de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais, elle a fini par se calmer un peu, même si elle continuait de pleurer. La guerre est encore très présente dans son esprit et elle fait énormément de cauchemars où il est notamment question de ses parents et de ses amis. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi petite et fragile... Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait revécu la scène de la nuit au manoir avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait et elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublié une guerre d'une envergure suffisante pour empêcher les gens de dormir sainement... En tout cas, Hermione ne veut plus dormir seule et je passe maintenant toutes mes nuits à ses côtés._

 _Octobre 1998_

 _Hermione a commencé son travail au ministère ; elle essaye de créer une égalité entre les sorciers, quelque soit leur sang, ou leur nature, s'il s'agit de loups-garou par exemple. Je trouve ça admirable. Elle m'a raconté que quand elle était jeune, elle avait pour but de supprimer l'esclavage des elfes de maison mais qu'elle a fini par comprendre que leur offrir la liberté les rendait malheureux, alors elle a un peu abandonné... Elle a juste fait passer des lois qui interdisent de les maltraiter. Hermione est très respectée dans le monde des sorciers, énormément de gens approuvent ses idées. À côté de ça, il y a énormément de jugements qui condamnent ou non les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai appris que mes parents avaient été innocentés, grâce à Harry. Je devrais être heureux pour eux mais, comme je ne les connais pas, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je vais les voir de temps en temps. Ils habitent dans un magnifique manoir dont j'hériterai un jour... Mais pour l'instant, je vis avec Hermione et je suis heureux comme ça._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir travailler mais les guérisseurs me l'ont interdit le temps de mon amnésie. Alors, j'étudie à la maison, je me concentre sur les potions. Je crois que c'est un domaine dans lequel j'excellais à Poudlard. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir remercier Hermione de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un poids inutile pour elle... Je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a répondu que, grâce à moi, elle ne fait plus de cauchemar et que, ça, c'est le meilleur moyen de la remercier. Et elle est contente que je la coiffe des fois, aussi, parce qu'elle a des cheveux indomptables. Je suis un excellent coiffeur... Ma mère m'a dit que je la coiffais quand j'étais jeune parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un elfe de maison touche à ses cheveux et que c'est de là que vient mon talent._

 _Janvier 1999_

 _La vie suit son cours, il ne se passe rien de très palpitant. Il fait très froid..._

 _Nous avons passé Noël avec les parents d'Hermione. Ce sont des gens charmants, aussi attentionnés que leur fille. Je crois qu'Hermione ne leur avait jamais parlé de moi et des différends que nous avions à Poudlard. Elle m'a présenté comme un ami du collège amnésique qui nécessitait l'attention de quelqu'un. Je suis honoré qu'elle m'ait présenté en tant qu'ami. Ça me fait réellement plaisir._

 _Moi aussi, je considère Hermione comme une amie. Je sais que mon côté arrogant et égocentrique de Malefoy me revient parfois mais Hermione est toujours là pour me remettre à ma place. De même, elle me présente à tout le monde en mettant en avant toutes mes qualités. Étant donné que je l'ai fait souffrir de nombreuses années, c'est très noble de sa part. Et puis, elle me fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, elle me sensibilise sur certains sujets, également, comme la discrimination envers le s Nés-Moldus._

 _J'aime beaucoup Hermione._

Drago releva la tête de sa lecture. Tout ce qui était écrit dans ce carnet était forcément vrai, ce n'était qu'un ensemble de choses qu'il avait réellement vécues. Il avait redécouvert plusieurs personnes sans avoir de préjugés sur elles, en se faisant un avis propre dessus. C'était donc ainsi qu'il en était venu à apprécier Hermione Granger...

Drago tourna une nouvelle page et se replongea dans ces souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés.

 _Mars 1999_

 _Cette nuit, dans son sommeil, Hermione s'est involontairement collée à moi. En conséquence, j'ai eu une réaction typiquement masculine ; c'était affreusement gênant... Mais je ne sais pas si elle s'en est aperçu. Après tout, c'était la nuit, elle pourrait croire que c'était un rêve..._

 _Mais, en même temps, Hermione est tellement jolie ! Je ne sais pas si elle m'avait déjà tapé dans l'œil lorsque nous étions à Poudlard... Si à cette époque-là elle était coiffée comme le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, je pense que non... Désormais, elle ne peut plus se passer de moi le matin pour dompter ses cheveux !_

 _Avril 1999_

 _Hermione ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'elle ne m'a pas dit un mot... Hermione porte en permanence un bandage autour de son avant-bras. Et ce bandage m'intriguait alors je lui ai enlevé, de force. Ça s'est terminé avec une gifle, des pleurs et un ''C'est de ta faute !'' accusateur. Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y a sous ce bandage. Dans sa peau sont incrustées les lettres du mot ''Sang-de-Bourbe'', le temps les a rendu noires et la peau a une mauvaise teinte violacée tout autour. C'est de la magie noire, j'en suis sûr. Seul de la magie noire peut provoquer des dégâts pareils... Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut pousser des gens à agir de la sorte. Je voudrais moi-même aller voir les esprits tordus qui lui ont infligés une pareille torture pour les exterminer avec le plus de douleur possible._

 _Je refuse que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à Hermione._

 _Mai 1999_

 _Hermione ne me fait plus la tête. C'est pire que ça, elle m'a raconté dans les détails pourquoi elle a cette chose affreuse sur l'avant-bras et dans quelles circonstances cela s'était fait._

 _Ça s'est fait chez moi._

 _C'est ma famille qui lui a fait ça._

 _Sous mes yeux._

 _Je ne l'en ai pas empêcher._

 _J'ai approuvé cette situation._

 _C'est ça, la fameuse scène de la nuit au manoir avec Bellatrix Lestrange._ [NDLA : Il me semble que cette scène n'a lieu que dans le film. Je me base uniquement sur les livres, d'habitude. Mes excuses.] _  
_

 _C'est ça qui donne des cauchemars à Hermione._

 _Je me déteste._

 _Je me sens indigne de vivre sous sa protection._

 _J'ai envie de vomir._

 _Je pense qu'aucun châtiment n'est assez puissant pour me punir de tout le mal que je lui ai causé._

 _Comment Hermione a-t-elle pu accepter d'aider une personne aussi ignoble que moi ?_

 _Janvier 2000_

 _Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps. Mais il ne se passe rien de palpitant dans ma vie. Nous voyons les amis d'Hermione régulièrement. Enfin, maintenant, ce sont aussi mes amis. Harry et Ginny vont se marier prochainement... Je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux. Je crois qu'Harry a énormément souffert dans sa vie, et pas uniquement à cause de la guerre. Il a eu une enfance malheureuse avec des gens qui le maltraitaient suite au décès de ses parents quand il n'avait qu'un an. Ginny ne m'apprécie pas vraiment mais je pense qu'elle fait des efforts pour m'accepter... Il y a apparemment eu des problèmes entre elle et mon père quand elle était en première année à Poudlard. En revanche, elle voue une amitié sans borne à Hermione, c'est évident. Le grand frère de Ron, George, est très sympathique, il me taquine tout le temps mais ça ne me dérange pas. Les débuts ont été très difficiles entre nous deux mais, avec le temps, nous avons fait des progrès. Hermione m'a raconté qu'il a perdu son frère jumeau pendant la guerre et que cette perte l'avait dévasté... Je n'imagine même pas quel joyeux luron il devait être quand il n'avait pas encore cette mort sur la conscience. Il y a encore trois grands frères, Bill, Charlie, que je ne vois pas souvent, et Percy, ils sont tous très gentils avec moi, de même que Fleur, la femme de Bill. Fleur est enceinte, d'ailleurs. Les parents Weasley, Molly et Arthur, me considèrent de plus en plus comme quelqu'un de la famille, un peu comme Hermione ou Harry. Je pense que Mrs Weasley considère que si Harry et Hermione me font confiance, elle n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter de ma présence. Même si Mr Weasley semble être particulièrement en froid avec mon père. Je pense que Mrs Weasley conserve l'espoir qu'un jour, Ron épouse Hermione. Mais je pense que cela n'arrivera jamais... Chaque fois que nous voyons Ron, il est accompagné d'une nouvelle conquête. Ce mec saute sur tout ce qui bouge !_

 _Il y a une certaine Luna Lovegood, aussi... C'est une fille un peu étrange mais très gentille. Elle est l'une des seules à ne pas m'avoir repoussé dès le début. Et puis, il y a Neville Londubat. Un garçon qui ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup mais qui porte un amour inconditionnel à tout ce qui relève de la botanique._

 _On m'a présenté un dénommé Blaise Zabini. Nous étions très proches à Poudlard. Mais je ne me souviens plus de lui. Il est sympathique et il semble être la personne qui me connait le mieux en dehors de mes parents. Hermione fait de gros efforts pour l'accepter. On m'a aussi parlé d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson qui me collait toujours aux basques et qui est en fuite depuis qu'elle a ouvertement déclaré qu'il valait mieux livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres que de faire une guerre._

 _Avril 2000_

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important... J'ai embrassé Hermione ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! (en tout cas, le plus beau des deux dernières années)_

 _Quand est-ce que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle ? Je ne sais même pas... Mais quand on vit avec une personne dans un petit appartement tous les jours pendant deux ans et qu'on dort dans le même lit..._

 _Dans tous les cas, je l'ai embrassée. C'était ce matin. On était assis dans le canapé, suffisamment proches pour que nos cuisses se frôlent. Elle essayait de m'expliquer un détail dans un protocole de préparation de potions. À un moment, elle s'est tournée vers moi pour voir si j'avais compris et... Je sais pas... Une pulsion... Je l'ai embrassée... Elle a été surprise au début et puis elle a répondu... C'était un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse..._

 _C'était... parfait._

 _Et bien évidemment, ça s'est terminé dans le lit... Ça aussi, c'était parfait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant. Pouvoir donner autant de plaisir à la personne qu'on aime, se sentir submerger par un bonheur si intense... Hermione a un corps magnifique, de très beaux seins surtout. Et la voir couchée sous moi, nue, haletante, murmurant mon prénom, c'est... Ah ! Merlin ! Je suis fou de cette femme !_

 _J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est merveilleux, que désormais je me réveille aux côtés de ma dulcinée mais c'était déjà le cas ces deux dernières années... Il n'empêche que je suis heureux de me réveiller aux côtés d'Hermione, surtout quand elle ne porte rien..._

 _Novembre 2000_

 _J'ai demandé Hermione en mariage. Certains diraient peut-être que c'est un peu tôt mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Elle a accepté sans aucune hésitation. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu dire non à un homme aussi parfait que moi ?_

 _Plus sérieusement, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Hermione fait des cauchemars dès qu'elle ne dort pas dans mes bras. Et moi... Je ne me sens vivant que quand je suis auprès d'elle. Les guérisseurs disent que je risque de perdre mes souvenirs mais c'est impossible. Mes sentiments pour Hermione sont bien trop puissants. Je l'aime comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est ma raison de vivre, tout simplement._

 _Et si jamais j'oubliais vraiment cet amour, il me suffirait de lire ce carnet. J'y retrouverais toute notre histoire. Je ne peux pas abandonner Hermione. Elle est toujours la petite fille fragile que j'ai dû consoler après son cauchemar. La guerre l'a dévastée. Elle est si jeune et elle a connu tellement d'atrocités... L'idée-même qu'elle se retrouve seule loin de moi me vrille l'estomac._

 _Elle a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'elle._

 _Je resterai auprès d'elle. Quoi qu'il arrive._

Drago continua sa lecture. Le reste du journal était une succession de petites anecdotes, à propos d'Hermione, de lui-même, un détail qui lui revenait en mémoire, une information particulièrement intéressante dans son étude de potions, une rencontre avec des amis, leur mariage avec la famille d'Hermione. Il y avait également des mentions de sorties en amoureux, des disputes sans importance, des idées et des préparatifs pour le mariage, des moments de tendresse, des câlins, des histoires tristes, des passages sensuels, voire même érotiques...

En tournant la dernière page, Drago se sentait étrangement vide mais une certitude s'imposait à son esprit. Pendant six ans, il avait été fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il relut certains passages du journal, essayant de se constituer une mémoire des six dernières années. Tout, dans sa lecture, lui prouvait qu'il avait vraiment éprouvé des sentiments pour Hermione. Mais... Ce ne pouvait pas être possible...

Drago secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer. S'il prenait Hermione Granger, qu'il oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'elle venait de Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ? Une jeune femme extrêmement intelligente, la meilleure de sa promotion – et de beaucoup de promotions à venir –, certes parfois agaçante, mais intelligente. Ensuite, c'était une femme attentionnée, qui prenait soin des autres, sans préjugés et qui avait eu un des premiers rôles dans le camp des ''gentils'' pendant la guerre. Et puis, c'était une femme avec un caractère bien trempée, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui se laissait difficilement marcher sur les pieds. Ensuite, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait un certain charme, un beau visage et un joli corps qui devaient en faire baver plus d'un... Et surtout, Hermione, c'était la seule personne qui avait bien voulu le recueillir, lui, l'arrogant et vaniteux Drago Malefoy, sans le juger, juste parce qu'il était dans le besoin de protection. Elle avait été capable de faire l'impasse sur sept années de haine réciproque pour l'aider.

En fait, cette fille était pleine de qualités... Peut-être qu'il les avait déjà remarquées, inconsciemment, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard... Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il haïssait particulièrement Ronald Wealsey... Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été un petit peu amoureux d'Hermione, mais un amour refoulé qui s'était mué en haine, à cause de cette stupidité de supériorité des sangs. Peut-être...


	4. Conversation

**Voilà. C'est à partir de ce chapitre, vraiment, que commence ma réécriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira, que ça vous semblera moins rapide.**

 **J'ai actuellement deux chapitres supplémentaires déjà pré-enregistrés et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7. Cette réécriture sera donc dans tous les cas plus longue que la première version. Je vais simplement attendre de lire vos avis pour savoir si j'écris encore beaucoup de chapitres ou pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Drago passa la journée du lendemain enfermé dans la chambre, refusant les repas qu'Hermione lui proposait, à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas amoureux, il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Mais à travers les mots de son journal, il arrivait un petit peu à comprendre l'étendue des sentiments qu'il lui avait portés. Et les sentiments qu'Hermione avait pour lui.

Drago sortit de la chambre le lendemain après-midi. Il n'avait que très peu vu Hermione, seulement lorsqu'elle venait lui proposer un repas ou qu'elle passait pour utiliser la salle de bains. Elle avait dû dormir dans le canapé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait lui dire mais rester là ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

En entrant dans le séjour, il vit Hermione en grande discussion avec un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années portant des lunettes. Harry Potter...

Les deux ex-Gryffondor s'interrompirent en entendant Drago arriver.

\- Je vous laisse, déclara Hermione.

Elle retourna à la table à laquelle elle était assise un peu avant puis Harry reporta son attention sur Drago. Il lui tendit une main que le blond serra sans conviction.

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, Drago ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

\- Il semblerait...

Le fait qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom l'avait interpellé mais il ne releva pas.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on aille faire un tour ? demanda Harry. On sera mieux pour discuter...

\- Si tu veux...

Drago attrapa une veste moldue suspendue au porte-manteau et sortit de l'appartement à la suite d'Harry. Ils déambulèrent un instant dans les rues avant d'arriver dans un petit parc vert tout en fleurs où des gamins couraient en criant. Ils marchèrent un instant avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Il s'agit d'Hermione. C'est ma meilleure amie, ça me regarde. Je t'avais mis en garde sur le fait que tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal, auquel cas je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

\- Ah oui ? C'est curieux, je ne m'en souviens pas...

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas provoquer Harry, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. La situation était pour le moins importante et le brun semblait particulièrement sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, soupira Harry. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Écoute... Je sais que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi... Mais, s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas Hermione... Elle a besoin d'aide... On a tous besoin d'aide. Moi, j'ai trouvé Ginny. Ron a trouvé... une manière d'oublier la guerre. Mais Hermione... Elle a besoin de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider à se remettre de tout ça... Ce n'est pas si vieux... Et elle, elle a vécu encore plus d'horreurs... L'amnésie de ses parents... L'abandon de Ron, même s'il est revenu par la suite... La torture de Bellatrix Lestrange... Rien qu'être d'origine moldue faisait d'elle une victime de la guerre...

\- Je... Je sais tout ça..., bredouilla Drago. Mais... Moi... J'aurais quel intérêt à rester avec elle ?

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébène.

\- Tu as vraiment tout oublié de ces six dernières années ? Tu as oublié tout l'amour qu'Hermione te porte ? Son amour... Sa gentillesse... Son attention... Sa joie de vivre... Tout cela ne représente donc rien pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... J'ai lu... Tout ce qui s'est passé... J'aimerais m'en souvenir... Vraiment. Mais... Ce n'est pas possible... Je n'y arrive pas...

\- Alors essaye ! Essaye vraiment !

Drago ne répondit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir, et Harry sembla respecter son silence.

\- Je... Je vais essayer, finit-il par dire plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

\- Bien.

\- Mais je suis vraiment perdu...

Drago ne savait même pas pourquoi il se confiait comme cela à Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours, mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer.

\- Imagine un peu si tu étais à ma place... Tu te réveilles un beau matin, à côté d'une fille que tu n'as jamais pu supporter... Je ne sais pas... Pansy, par exemple. Tu hais cette fille et là elle te sort que vous êtes fiancés, que le mariage est prévu pour dans quatre jours. Tu apprends également que tu as perdu la mémoire des six dernières années... Et quand tu essayes d'en parler autour de toi, tout le monde te dit que tu formes un couple magnifique avec cette fille et qu'il est tout naturel que le mariage aie lieu. Sauf que tu ne te souviens absolument pas du moment où vous formiez ce couple magnifique... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais à ma place ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Harry. Je n'ai pas vécu cette situation et je dois t'avouer que c'est très difficile de l'imaginer... Mais je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Ce n'est pas une petite histoire sans importance, c'est un besoin vital pour elle. Et je suis sûr que ça l'est aussi pour toi, quelque part dans ton inconscient...

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher un instant en silence. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago porta son attention sur un enfant qui arrosait d'eau un autre avec de grands éclats de rire.

\- Félicitations, au fait, murmura-t-il. J'ai appris que ta Weasley est enceinte...

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. J'ai hâte que ce petit montre sa frimousse ! Ginny n'en est qu'au début de sa grossesse, mais je suis vraiment impatient !

Drago regarda Harry. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il évoquait sa femme, tout son amour pour elle transparaissait à travers ses mots. Drago se demanda si lui aussi avait déjà eu ce regard-là, ces vibrations dans la voix lorsqu'il parlait d'Hermione... D'après ce que les gens disaient de leur couple, certainement... Leur couple... Quelque chose en lui trouvait que les noms Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne pouvaient pas être associés à la notion de couple, mais en même temps, quelque chose lui disait que cela sonnait merveilleusement bien...

Il remuait encore de sombres pensées quand il entra dans un bar, longtemps après qu'Harry l'ait quitté. Il se dépatouilla avec de l'argent moldu trouvé au fin fond de sa poche et réussit à obtenir un verre de Whisky, pas aussi bon que le Whisky Pur-Feu du manoir Malefoy, mais un Whisky quand même.

Alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, une femme s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua-telle.

Drago se tourna vers elle. Elle devait avoir moins de vingt ans, plutôt jolie mais trop maquillée, avec un décolleté avantageux. Il reporta son attention sur son verre.

\- Non, pas vraiment..., admit-il.

\- Raconte-moi tout...

Drago dévisagea l'inconnue.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

La fille sourit et posa une main sur la cuisse de Drago, tout en se penchant un peu plus.

\- Je peux te consoler, si tu veux...

Drago se releva, la main de la fille glissant paresseusement de son pantalon.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis déjà fiancé, répliqua-t-il.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il sortit du bar.

Drago remonta les rues à grandes enjambées. Il devait avoir fait ce chemin des centaines de fois, car il n'hésita pas un seul instant aux intersections.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il faisait nuit, toutes les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes exceptée une faible lueur qui passait sous la porte de la chambre, probablement une lampe de chevet. Drago s'avança vers l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau qu'il se passa sur le visage. En appui sur l'émail froid, il essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. S'il avait refusé les avances de cette fille dans le bar, c'est qu'il devait avoir un minimum de sentiments pour Hermione... Non ?

Fatigué, il s'approcha du canapé et le fixa d'un regard noir. Cette chose était censée se transformer en lit, il en était sûr. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines qui eurent pour seul résultat de l'énerver davantage, il renonça et se laissa lourdement tomber au milieu des coussins. Ainsi sommairement allongé, il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Mais de la même façon, il ne voulait pas abandonner Hermione. Et quelque chose en lui criait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la menace d'Harry de s'occuper personnellement de lui.

Tout en soupirant, Drago se redressa et retira ses chaussures avant d'attraper un plaid qui traînait à l'autre bout du canapé et qu'il étendit sur lui. En se rallongeant plus confortablement, il se rendit compte que le plaid ne lui arrivait même pas aux genoux et que ses pieds dépassaient du canapé. Avec un nouveau soupir, il roula sur lui-même... Et tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol du salon. Tout en grommelant, il se releva en se frottant son dos et se rallongea.

Au bout de la troisième chute, il renonça à s'allonger.

Il n'y avait pas de volets aux fenêtres. Par conséquent, la pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lumière émanant des lampadaires. Assis sur le canapé, il laissa ses yeux parcourir les murs autour de lui. Rien dans l'appartement ne laissait supposer qu'il avait vécu là pendant six ans. Non seulement, il était rempli d'objets moldus mais, en plus, rien ne reflétait le luxe auquel il avait été habitué depuis sa plus petite enfance. Cependant, il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger ; c'était bien la preuve qu'il avait eu une autre personnalité pendant ces six années. Et puis, dans son carnet, il avait remis en cause la supériorité des sangs. Peut-être avait-il aussi remis en cause son goût pour le luxe ?

Drago se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains. Il était agacé de ces éternelles questions sans réponse. Il était fatigué, ses yeux le piquaient et il voulait juste dormir d'un sommeil tranquille. Or, il n'arriverait pas à dormir sur ce maudit canapé, c'était une évidence. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la porte de la chambre. Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne pouvait pas aller dormir avec Granger, tout de même ! Ceci dit, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Jurant contre lui-même, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Hermione dormait, même si la lampe de chevet de son côté était restée allumée. Les cauchemars mentionnés dans son carnet lui revinrent à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir dans le noir... ''Ou peut-être qu'elle ne fait pas ça d'habitude, que c'est seulement parce que tu l'as abandonnée cette nuit'', ajouta une voix perfide dans sa tête.

Sans faire de bruit, le blond s'approcha du lit et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Brusquement, il stoppa son geste. C'était Granger, dans ce lit. Il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller ! Au bout de quelques instants, il haussa les épaules. Au point où il en était... Ainsi, uniquement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, il s'assit au bord du lit. Puis, avec des mouvements lents, cherchant à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme à côté de lui, il se glissa sous la couette. Mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Drago ? murmura Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée en ouvrant les yeux. C'est toi ?

Celui-ci s'immobilisa et son regard se posa sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait pleuré.

\- Heu... Oui, répondit-il en hésitant. C'est... moi.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? Tu ne vas pas partir ?

\- Je... Heu... Oui... Je reste avec toi... Enfin... Pour cette nuit, en tout cas... Après... Après, je ne sais pas encore.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller.

\- Ne pars pas...

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de Drago et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas... S'il te plait, Drago...

Celui-ci réussit à extirper son bras et, machinalement, il se mit à caresser le dos d'Hermione avec son pouce. À la façon dont celle-ci respirait, il comprit qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Il était complètement paumé.

Il avait promis à Harry qu'il essaierait, qu'il ferait des efforts... Certes. Mais concrètement, que devait-il essayer de faire ? Embrasser Hermione ? Pour voir si cela lui rafraichissait la mémoire ? Ses cheveux se hérissèrent dans sa nuque et il frissonna de dégoût. Non, il n'allait pas embrasser Granger. C'était hors de question. Et pourtant, il se trouvait actuellement chez elle, dans son lit, en train de caresser son dos nu qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations alors qu'elle dormait avec la tête sur son torse.

D'abord, d'où lui venait ce réflexe de caresser son dos ainsi ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait cela des milliers de fois... Encore une fois, il repensa aux cauchemars d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'il était réellement le seul à pouvoir la calmer ? Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard dériva vers le bras d'Hermione qui lui barrait le torse. Il fut soudain prit d'un haut-le-cœur. La cicatrice qu'il avait mentionnée dans son carnet n'avait visiblement pas changé. Le mot ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' était gravé dans la chair et la peau était violacée autour des lettres qui semblaient avoir été tracées avec un couteau recouvert de poix. ''La magie laisse toujours des traces'', disait-on... ''La magie noire encore plus'', ajouta-il pour lui-même. Suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, il leva son avant-bras gauche devant son visage. La peau était particulièrement blanche à cet endroit, laissant deviner la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait porté la Marque que deux ans, peut-être que les mangemorts qui avaient été marqués dès le début du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres portaient maintenant une cicatrice beaucoup plus visible...

Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par Hermione qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

\- Tu ne dors pas, Granger ? demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il retourna se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais Hermione continuait de s'agiter, un petit peu plus brusquement, et Drago s'aperçut soudain que son dos était en sueur.

\- Hé, Granger... Calme-toi, tout va bien...

\- Non, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Laissez-le... Laissez-le... Ne me l'enlevez pas... J'ai besoin de lui... J'ai besoin de lui...

\- De qui tu parles, Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant de répéter les mêmes paroles, alors que Drago essayait vainement de deviner qui était dans son rêve. Dans son cauchemar, plutôt.

\- Drago... Ne retourne pas avec eux... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Drago haussa un sourcil. À tous les coups, Hermione l'imaginait en train de retourner auprès des mangemorts.

\- Je suis là, Granger, murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne t'abandonne pas...

''Pas cette nuit, en tout cas'', ajouta-il pour lui-même.


	5. Café

**Comme il pleut et qu'on ne peut pas sortir (en tout cas, chez moi, il pleut), quoi de mieux que de rester tranquillement à l'abri dans sa maison avec un peu de lecture ? Enfin bref... Chapitre 5 !**

 **Je me suis amusée toute seule à imaginer le grand Drago Malefoy perdu au milieu d'un univers moldu, entouré d'objets dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et dont il n'a aucune idée du fonctionnement...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Quand Drago se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Hermione semblait s'être levée depuis longtemps étant donné que le lit à côté de lui était froid. En se frottant les yeux, il sortit de sous les couvertures et s'étira. Bien qu'il soit encore un peu endormi, ses pas le guidèrent d'eux-même vers la salle de bains et il n'eut cette fois aucune hésitation sur l'utilisation du robinet. C'est lorsque l'eau commença à couler sur son corps et acheva de le réveiller qu'il se rendit compte que des réflexes de la vie quotidienne lui revenaient tous seuls. Avec un rictus, il se demanda vaguement si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, séché et habillé, il entra dans la salle de séjour où Hermione travaillait sur un de ses nombreux dossiers. Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

\- Il est un peu plus d'onze heures et demie, continua Hermione. Tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner ou tu préfères attendre le repas ?

\- Je vais attendre, répondit Drago. Je veux juste...

\- … Un café, termina Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Le grand Drago Malefoy ne peut pas commencer sa journée s'il n'a pas pris sa tasse de café sans lait avec un demi-sucre.

Drago la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je te connais, Drago..., répondit Hermione à sa question muette. On vit ensemble depuis six ans alors je connais tes habitudes... Bon, je te laisse te débrouiller, alors.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Drago reporta son attention sur la cuisine. En fouillant dans les placards, il réussit à trouver une tasse qui lui sembla étrangement familière. Satisfait, il posa la tasse sur le plan de travail et attendit. Comment était-il censé préparer un café ?

À sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine. Sauf peut-être quand il était très jeune, au Manoir Malefoy, pour demander des bonbons en cachette aux elfes de maison en les menaçant de leur couper les doigts s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas... En tout cas, il n'avait jamais cuisiné, il en était certain. Alors comment préparer quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'une tasse de café ?

Ses yeux passèrent en revue toute la cuisine, s'attardant sur tous les éléments qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'une grosse boîte vitrée encastrée dans le mur à une machine en métal armée d'un fouet sous lequel était placé un grand bol. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Heu... Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui ? répondit Hermione sans lever la tête de ses papiers. Et appelle-moi Hermione, pour l'amour du ciel ! ajouta-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment tu prépares du café ?

Hermione leva finalement la tête vers lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire attendri en le voyant ainsi perdu dans sa cuisine.

\- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle en se levant. C'est vrai que tu dois avoir oublié le fonctionnement de tout ça...

Elle rejoignit Drago et lui indiqua une machine bleue à l'aspect étrange.

\- Ceci, Drago, est une machine à café.

Elle passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine tout en illustrant ses explications par les gestes, ajoutant de l'eau, remplaçant le filtre et plaçant la tasse en-dessous.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'encombres avec autant d'appareils moldus alors que tu pourrais tout remplacer par ta magie ? demanda Drago avec un réel intérêt alors que le café commençait doucement à couler dans la tasse.

\- Parce que j'ai grandi dans une famille moldue, Drago, répondit sincèrement Hermione. J'ai appris à cuisiner en utilisant tous ces appareils et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de réapprendre tout ce que je sais déjà faire simplement pour utiliser de la magie. Et puis, tu sais, même si la cuisine représente pour toi la basse besogne des elfes de maison, je la considère, moi, comme un réel plaisir. Je sais cuisiner en utilisant la magie, bien sûr... Mais je ne prépare pas des plats aussi élaborés que quand je cuisine sans. Je ne suis pas Molly...

Au loin, un clocher sonna les trois quarts.

\- Tu ne travailles pas le jeudi ? remarqua soudain Drago. Ou même les autres jours, tu étais là hier et avant-hier, ajouta-il après réflexion.

Hermione sourit. Drago songea qu'elle avait la manie de sourire subitement à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- Je ne travaille pas cette semaine, plutôt, rectifia Hermione. Ni la semaine prochaine, d'ailleurs. Je suis en congés.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à prendre deux semaines de congés d'affilée, répondit sincèrement Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi... Ce sont mes supérieurs qui pensent que notre mariage va être le plus grand mariage du siècle... Tu te rends compte ? Non seulement, c'est un mariage de Malefoy, mais en plus, c'est le mariage d'une héroïne de guerre... Bref, ils pensent que ça nécessite au moins une semaine pour se préparer psychologiquement et une semaine ensuite pour récupérer...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est stupide, continua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené toute une pile de dossiers à traiter pendant ces deux semaines ; je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard... Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis bien contente de ne pas travailler ces jours-ci. Je n'aurais pas été sereine si j'avais dû te laisser seul ici pendant que je travaillais alors que ta seule envie doit être de t'enfuir le plus loin possible de tout ce qui a trait à moi ou à notre mariage.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'en était plus aussi sûr mais Hermione le coupa dans son élan.

\- Regarde, le voyant est rouge. Ça veut dire que ton café est prêt.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa la tasse et la tendit à Drago. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent un bref instant et Hermione ramena ses mains près d'elle, gênée.

\- Drago, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante alors que celui-ci portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Je voulais... te remercier. Pour cette nuit, ajouta-elle à sa question muette. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête en ce moment mais tu as quand même accepté de dormir avec moi et... Merci.

\- Je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi, répliqua Drago. Il était juste hors de question que je dorme dans un canapé alors qu'il y avait un lit dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça, répondit Hermione avec un énième sourire amusé.

Toute trace d'hésitation semblait l'avoir quittée.

\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, ajouta Drago d'une voix sans émotion avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Hermione le dévisagea un long moment.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle finalement. Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose la première fois qu'on a dormi ensemble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je ne sais plus, répondit Drago après un court instant de réflexion. Des choses comme ''Laissez-le'' et ''J'ai besoin de lui''. Et après, tu m'appelais, tu me disais de ne pas partir, de ne pas t'abandonner...

\- La même chose que d'habitude, quoi...

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais, reprit Hermione, les cauchemars évoluent au fil du temps... Au début, je voyais les visages de tous ceux qui sont morts... Ils me reprochaient de ne pas les avoir sauvés à temps, de protéger ma vie au lieu de sauver la leur... Et puis, je revivais tous les moments où j'ai manqué de mourir... C'était des cauchemars où Bellatrix Lestranges me torturait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... Ou alors des cauchemars où on n'arrivait pas à sortir de la Salle sur Demande et où on finissait brûlés vifs... Je revoyais Ron nous abandonner en plein milieu de la forêt...

Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne souriait plus et son visage semblait fatigué. Drago continua à l'écouter en silence.

\- Et puis le monde à commencer à se reconstruire, les gens n'avaient plus peur... Mais la nuit, j'imaginais un Voldemort ressuscité, plus puissant que jamais, reformant son armée de fidèles... Alors le malheur et la guerre s'abattaient sur notre monde fragile... Mais quand je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur, pleurant, hurlant, tu étais là. Et tu m'assurais que tout était fini, tu me rassurais. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, tu es apparu dans mes cauchemars, tu me quittais pour retourner auprès des mangemorts...

Un long silence les enveloppa, tandis que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement Drago qui le brisa.

\- Dis, Granger... Hermione, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est vrai que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider ?

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Heu... Potter m'a dit ça, hier. Il m'a dit que tout le monde a besoin d'aide à cause de cette guerre. Et que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider à t'en remettre. Est-ce que tu le crois aussi ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle pas répondre doucement. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Drago, je n'ai partagé mon lit avec personne d'autre que toi. Je ne sais pas si une autre personne aurait été capable de me rassurer après un cauchemar comme toi tu le fais.

\- Et quand tu sortais avec Weasley ?

\- Ron ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Je suis sortie avec Ron alors que la guerre venait juste de s'achever. À cette époque, je faisais cauchemar sur cauchemar. Mais Ron était accablé par la mort de son frère. Il avait déjà son lot de malheurs à lui, sans avoir à s'occuper des miens. C'est aussi pour cela que ça n'a pas marché, nous deux. On se regardait et on lisait le désespoir sur le visage de l'autre et, crois-moi, ça n'aide pas à remonter la pente. Certains disaient que nous formions un beau couple, que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ensemble on allait se reconstruire. La réalité, c'est qu'ensemble, on ajoutait la tristesse de l'autre à notre propre peine... Finalement, on s'est quitté bons amis. Je me suis plongée à fond dans le travail et Ron a décidé de voir des filles avec lesquelles il ne partageait aucun souvenir.

\- Mais en quoi, moi, je t'ai fait oublié ta tristesse ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais que des bons souvenirs avec moi ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais tu étais différent. Tu ne te souvenais pas de la guerre alors tu ne portais pas un masque permanent de tristesse, tu redécouvrais le monde, tu t'émerveillais avec rien... Tu amenais de la joie de vivre autour de moi. Et puis, à travers toi, c'était le monde que je voyais...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as été abjecte avec moi durant toutes nos années à Poudlard. Et pourtant, après la guerre, tu étais adorable avec moi, tolérant, ouvert d'esprit, serviable et j'en passe. Je sais bien que c'est parce que tu avais perdu la mémoire, je le savais au fond de moi. Mais j'essayais de l'oublier. Je me plaisais à croire que c'était la guerre qui t'avait changé. Je me suis persuadée que tu le faisais consciemment, que ton amnésie n'y était pour rien, que c'était toi, tout seul, qui avait choisi de tourner le dos à ta famille, à tes amis, à tes convictions. Pour moi, tu étais la preuve vivante que ce que nous avions fait n'était pas inutile, que les mentalités avaient changées...

Drago posa sa tasse, désormais vide, sur le plan de travail, écoutant les révélations d'Hermione, dont les yeux étaient devenus brillants, avec plus d'attention que jamais.

\- À chaque fois que tu m'annonçais que tu avais retrouvé un souvenir, je m'efforçais d'être heureuse pour toi... Mais à chaque fois, ça ne faisait que me rappeler que ton amnésie était temporaire et qu'un jour toute ta mémoire te reviendrait. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'est que, ce jour-là, tu te rendrais compte que toute notre histoire n'était qu'un mensonge et tu m'abandonnerais... Alors je priais pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais... Pour que tu restes éternellement à mes côtés...

Hermione gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, fuyant le regard de Drago. Celui-ci continuait de fixer le visage d'Hermione dont les larmes dévalaient les joues.

\- Je suis tellement égoïste, Drago ! murmura-elle. Tu te rends compte du monstre que je suis ? Je savais que si tu retrouvais la mémoire, notre histoire d'amour serait à sens unique. J'espérais que tu ne redeviennes jamais toi-même, juste pour pouvoir te garder plus longtemps auprès de moi... Je voulais sacrifier ton bonheur au profit du mien... Tu dois tellement me haïr, à présent...

Drago la coupa en plein milieu de sa tirade, légèrement agacé.

\- Arrête un peu, Granger... Ou Hermione, peu importe... Ceci dit, je te remercie pour ton honnêteté, ajouta-il après réflexion.

Il laissa passer un silence.

\- Mais, d'après moi, étant données les horreurs que tu as eu à subir dans ta vie, tu as bien le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps...

Hermione releva la tête vers Drago, incertaine.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Brusquement, Hermione agrippa sa chemise et plongea ses yeux, toujours larmoyants, dans les siens.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie, Drago... J'ai besoin de toi...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, Hermione... Je...

Mais il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire, au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir, pour peser le pour et le contre. Quelque chose lui disait que sa réponse aurait un caractère définitif. Il ne pouvait pas laisser place à l'erreur...

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par la bouche d'Hermione qui s'écrasait sur la sienne.


	6. Décision

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **En fait, commencer à réécrire cette fiction avant la rentrée n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Mais que voulez-vous ? On se rend compte de nos conneries une fois qu'on les a faites...**

 **Voyez-vous, depuis la rentrée, je suis en prépa. Et je suis aussi en internat. Et donc je passe ma vie à bosser et quand je ne bosse pas, j'essaye de rattraper mon sommeil en retard. Je n'ai clairement pas le temps d'écrire. Je n'ai même plus le temps de lire ! Pour vous donnez une idée, j'ai commencé à lire un bouquin la veille de la rentrée, parce que la rentrée des internes se faisait avant la rentrée des classes et qu'il fallait bien que j'occupe ma soirée. Bref. Pendant mes sept semaines de cours, je n'ai réussi à en lire que quatre-vingt-seize pages ! Je n'en reviens même pas moi-même. Je crois qu'aucun de mes bouquins n'a autant voyagé. Il a fait aller à l'internat - posé sur l'étagère de mon bureau - remis dans la valise - retour chez moi - posé sur ma table de chevet - remis dans la valise tous les week-end !** **(Et le bouquin en question, c'est ''Red Queen'' de V. Aveyard si jamais il y a du peuple qui connait.)**

 **Enfin bref. Les études, quoi. A cela s'ajoute mon ordinateur qui était au bout de sa vie et qui voulait bien s'allumer une fois sur dix, alors que je ne pouvais l'utiliser déjà uniquement le week-end. Là, je vous écris depuis mon ordinateur tout neuf qui m'a été offert pour on anniversaire !**

 **Donc voilà. Il est extrêmement probable que les prochains chapitres mettent aussi vingt ans à être publiés (et écrits aussi, dans un premier temps). Ne vous étonnez pas. Et ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago sentit une énorme chaleur parcourir son corps et son estomac se tordit dans son ventre. Une foule de sentiments et d'émotions remontèrent dans son esprit. Il avait déjà embrassé Hermione, des milliers de fois, dans cette cuisine. Il le savait, même s'il ne gardait que des souvenirs très difformes et confus de ces instants.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, sentant la langue d'Hermione danser contre ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit. Le baiser s'approfondit et Drago sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre un par un.

Il en voulait plus.

Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione avant de les descendre vers ses fesses. Puis ses mains agrippèrent les cuisses de la jeune femme qu'il souleva alors que celle-ci nouait ses jambes derrière sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le baiser était de plus en plus fiévreux et Drago se sentait perdre le contrôle. Essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il posa Hermione au bord du plan de travail avant d'attraper sa nuque d'une main et d'enfoncer l'autre dans ses cheveux épais. Comme si elle en avait l'habitude, Hermione défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond. Celui-ci tressaillit en sentant les mains douces caresser son torse imberbe, amenant dans le même temps une multitude d'autres souvenirs toujours confus. Leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'espace d'une seconde, les laissant reprendre leur souffle alors qu'Hermione glissait ses mains dans le dos de son amant et les descendait de plus en plus bas. De nouveau, Drago fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, puis sur le menton, suivant la ligne de la mâchoire en y déposant de petits baisers avant de s'attarder sur son oreille. Satisfait de l'entendre gémir, il inclina la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis, plus bas, sur la clavicule, laissant une marque après son passage. Sa bouche descendit encore, Hermione respirant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le tissu de son chemisier. Légèrement contrarié, il se redressa et empoigna l'ourlet du vêtement qu'il fit passer sans aucune tendresse par-dessus la tête d'Hermione, dévoilant sa poitrine, avant de le jeter un petit peu plus loin.

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée le ramena à la réalité.

Pris d'une soudaine frayeur, Drago se recula. Il tremblait. Sa respiration était saccadée, les battements de son cœur faisaient un bruit sourd dans ses temps et sa chemise grande ouverte était collée à son dos à cause de la sueur. Mais surtout, il était désagréablement conscient de l'érection qui lui semblait de plus en plus douloureuse alors qu'il se trouvait face à une Hermione rouge d'excitation, la poitrine offerte et les jambes encore légèrement écartées. Et qui avait le regard rempli d'incompréhension et de frustration. Drago passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, déclara-t-il en sentant le regard d'Hermione devenir de plus en plus lourd sur lui. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- À en voir ton pantalon, je dirais que tu penses le contraire, répliqua-t-elle narquoisement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Drago passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Il cherchait comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Non. Il cherchait ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier son comportement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Granger, putain !

\- On aurait regretté tous les deux, après..., commença-t-il, hésitant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà regretté d'être prise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, répliqua Hermione spontanément.

Drago ne pensa même pas à être choqué par le langage relativement cru qu'elle employait. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant d'éloigner de son esprit toutes les images que lui inspirait cette simple phrase. Pourquoi Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer un minimum coopérative ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Alors explique-moi ! Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne finis pas !

Drago haussa un sourcil. Hermione avait-elle à ce point envie de lui faire l'amour ? Au temps de Poudlard, il aurait eu tendance à l'imaginer avoir des rapports charnels uniquement dans le noir, très rarement, seulement lorsque ses devoirs conjugaux l'y contraigneraient. Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il songeait que, quelque minutes plus tôt, elle pleurait de savoir leur relation bâtie sur un mensonge. Puis, brusquement, il comprit le nœud du problème.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que c'est toi, Hermione, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

\- Développe, je ne comprends pas.

Drago prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que tu es Hermione Granger, ma fiancée et tout le blabla qui va avec. J'ai fait ça simplement parce que tu es une femme. Tu es une femme, je suis un homme. Ce qu'on a fait... Ce qu'on a commencé à faire, plutôt... C'est dans la continuité des choses...

\- C'est bestial comme façon de voir les choses, répondit simplement Hermione sans chercher à cacher la pointe de déception qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple si nous étions des animaux. On n'aurait pas à se prendre la tête pour des histoires de mariage...

Hermione se pencha pour attraper son chemisier qui gisait au milieu d'éclats de porcelaine et de gouttes de café. Après avoir lancé des sortilèges de nettoyage et de réparation pour la tasse, elle le renfila puis se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Il n'y a que pour toi que ces histoires de mariage sont une prise de tête, dit-elle simplement.

Drago ferma les yeux de nouveau et soupira. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, il prit la direction de la salle de bains.

L'eau froide lui mordait la peau et le faisait frissonner mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à toutes ses histoires avant de devenir complètement cinglé. Si seulement il avait retrouvé la mémoire un tout petit peu plus tard... Tout aurait été tellement plus simple... ''Mais oui ! Tu te serais réveillé un beau matin et tu aurais découvert que tu n'étais non pas fiancé mais _marié_ à Hermione Granger ! Quelle perspective réjouissante !'', répliqua une voix dans son esprit avec le même ton narquois qu'à l'accoutumée. Non. Le plus simple aurait été qu'il ne perde pas la mémoire du tout... Pourquoi ce mariage le dérangeait tellement ? Après tout, depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris qu'il n'épouserait pas forcément une femme par amour... Il s'était fait à l'idée d'un mariage de convenance, la priorité était la fortune et la notoriété des Malefoy. Les sentiments venaient ensuite. Hermione devait posséder ces deux atouts. Il était évident que même si son appartement était relativement modeste, elle devait posséder une fortune immense. Et puis, quoi de mieux pour redorer l'image de la famille que d'épouser la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, celle qui représentait parfaitement tout ce que les Malefoy avaient toujours combattu ?

Drago porta ses mains devant son visage. Ses ongles commençaient à bleuir. Avec un nouveau soupir, il sortit de la douche et attrapa sa serviette qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Il s'approcha du miroir et fixa son reflet au lèvres violacées et à l'air fatigué.

C'était un mariage de convenance. Son père lui avait choisi une épouse et il respecterait son choix. Pour le bien de la famille Malefoy. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires. Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger. C'était juste la femme que son père lui avait choisie. Oui. C'était ça.

Fort de ses persuasions, Drago s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. En s'approchant de sa table de chevet, il avisa un livre qu'il avait manifestement déjà entamé. Ravi de sa trouvaille, il l'attrapa et le retourna pour lire le résumé. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il s'en souvenait et qu'il était même capable de raconter le début de l'histoire.

Est-ce que sa mémoire allait finalement finir par revenir ? Mais alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-il toujours pas d'Hermione ? Drago secoua la tête. Il voulait se changer les idées, pas penser à Hermione.

Le livre à la main, il traversa la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de séjour et s'installa confortablement sur la canapé. Avec précaution, il ouvrit le livre à l'endroit où il avait arrêté sa lecture, faisant involontairement glisser le marque-page qui tomba sur le sol. Avec un juron, il se pencha pour le ramasser.

C'était une photo. Il se reconnut, ainsi qu'Hermione, plus jeunes de quelques années, assis à une table bien décorée, une flûte de champagne à la main. Le Drago sur la photo ne regardait pas le photographe. Il regardait Hermione, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, qui éclatait de rire. Un regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Le Drago de la photo sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Le bonheur et la jeunesse irradiaient de cette photo. Mais, surtout, Drago ressentait tout l'amour que les deux se vouaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'était au mariage de Harry et Ginny.

Drago sursauta. Perdu dans sa contemplation de la photo, il n'avait pas entendu Hermione arriver. La jeune femme était penchée par dessus son épaule, debout derrière le dossier du canapé, et fixait la photo avec un regard empli de nostalgie.

\- En 2001, ajouta-elle.

Drago retourna la photo. Au dos, un petit paragraphe était écrit d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il soupçonna être celle d'Harry :

 _En souvenir de cette belle journée. Merci d'être venus !_

 _Sérieux Drago, si à Poudlard on t'avait dit que tu assisterais au mariage d'un Potter et d'une Weasley, tu l'aurais cru ? Parce que moi, non ! Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru non plus que tu serais fiancé à Hermione ! Mais peu importe... Vous êtes adorables sur cette photo !_

Suivi d'une petite phrase qu'il devina être écrite par Ginny :

 _Dommage qu'Hermione n'ait pas attrapé le bouquet ! Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de te marier !_

Derrière lui, Hermione eut un léger rire.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tu avais été bien déçu de savoir qu'on ne se marierait pas encore tout de suite... À cette époque, tu n'attendais que ça... Le mariage... Alors que nous n'étions fiancés que depuis quelques mois...

\- Et toi ? Tu étais déçue aussi ? demanda Drago d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Non... On nageait dans le bonheur, à cette époque-là. Mariés ou pas... Nous étions fiancés, ça me rendait déjà heureuse... Et j'avais le sentiment que même si on devait attendre plusieurs années avant de se marier, tu m'aimerais toujours autant...

Drago sentit les bras d'Hermione venir encercler son cou et sa tête se nicher sur son épaule. Curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de la repousser. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, il se sentait à sa place.

\- Je t'aime tellement, soupira Hermione. Excuse-moi de m'être jetée dessus comme ça sur toi, ce matin...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Drago en ignorant la sensation que lui avait procuré la première phrase de la jeune femme. C'est de ma faute aussi. Si j'arrivais à te donner une réponse claire, on n'en serait pas là...

Un léger silence s'installa, Drago profitant du souffle chaud d'Hermione dans son cou et de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je vais t'épouser.

Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser par amour, continua-t-il. Mes sentiments sont encore beaucoup trop flous pour l'instant. Je vais t'épouser parce que c'est la décision de mon père et que je dois m'y soustraire.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça quelque peu mais elle resta silencieuse.

\- Mais... Je ne sais pas... Je le fais pour toi aussi, un peu... Je crois. Peut-être que mes sentiments reviendront avec le temps... Peut-être pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai besoin de temps... Mais je vais t'épouser, je te le promets.

Hermione sembla prendre ses paroles en considération quelques secondes avant de se pencher de nouveau pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Drago eut brusquement la sensation qu'il allait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. De nous laisser une chance.

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Drago se mit à gargouiller. Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Viens, allons manger, s'exclama-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. On réfléchira à nos sentiments plus tard !

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	7. Vieux amis

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Cecile : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Le mariage devrait arriver très bientôt, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore... Merci, merci ! Et oui, les études, on fait comme on peut...

Rose : Je suis désolée, je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton message...

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre moins d'une semaine avant le précédent ! Ne vous y habituez surtout pas...**

 **Bon, ce chapitre... Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Mais bon.**

 **Figurez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai lu Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit (Okay, je le lis très longtemps après sa sortie mais j'avais d'autres lectures en cours.) ! Je ne sais même pas comment exprimer à quel point je suis déçue. Vraiment. J'avais lu pas mal de critiques avant qui disaient que ce n'était pas terrible mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point ! On dirait juste une mauvaise FanFiction. Je n'en reviens toujours pas...**

 **Enfin, bref. Voici donc le chapitre A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus rien écrit d'avance. C'est le flou total...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Drago se retrouva seul à l'appartement à lire son livre. Après lui avoir demandé une bonne dizaine de fois s'il était bien sûr que rester seul ne le dérangeait pas, Hermione était partie en compagnie de Ginny chez le couturier responsable de sa robe de mariée qui devait faire les derniers ajustements. De ce qu'il avait compris, lui-même avait terminé d'ajuster son costume quelques jours auparavant et n'avait donc plus rien à faire en attendant le jour du mariage, le surlendemain.

Il se trouvait donc pour le moment confortablement installé dans le canapé à lire le roman dans lequel il avait trouvé la photo de lui-même et d'Hermione, une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse devant lui.

Les quelques coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il posa son livre à côté de la tasse, prenant bien soin de marquer la page où il en était, et se leva pour ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à un homme de son âge, quoique beaucoup plus grand, à la peau foncée et aux yeux en amandes.

\- Blaise ?! s'exclama Drago.

Le nouveau venu lui sourit et les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ta mère m'a envoyé un hibou l'autre jour pour me dire que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, expliqua Blaise. Elle m'a dit que je suis probablement la seule personne avec qui tu étais proche avant et que tu as continué de voir pendant ces six ans... Je voulais venir plus tôt mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me libérer avant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas grave, répliqua joyeusement Drago. Entre, entre...

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Drago se hâta de ranger sa tasse et son livre.

\- Assis-toi ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il alors que Blaise retirait sa cape et la suspendait à un porte-manteau. Heu... Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver à boire ?

Blaise éclata de rire.

\- Tu as réellement tout oublié ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Le grand placard blanc, là-bas, ça s'appelle un réfrigérateur. C'est là-dedans que les moldus rangent tout ce qui se mange. Et à chaque fois que je viens, c'est là que tu trouves des bièraubeurres.

Drago se dirigea vers le placard en question en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi Hermione se compliquait la vie avec des installations moldues et en sortit deux bièraubeurres avant de revenir vers le salon où Blaise s'était installé. Il lui tendit une bouteille et porta l'autre à sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blaise après avoir lui-même pris une gorgée de sa boisson.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Honnêtement ? Complètement paumé.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Bah écoute... J'ai découvert que je vis avec Hermione Granger depuis six ans, que je file le parfait amour avec elle depuis plusieurs années et que je vais l'épouser dans deux jours. Je ne me souviens de rien depuis Poudlard. Mais à part ça, tout va bien.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?! s'exclama Blaise. Attends. Tu veux dire que tu as oublié la merveilleuse fête surprise que je t'ai organisée la semaine dernière pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ?!

Drago le dévisagea un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Et oui... Désolé mon pote !

Blaise sourit à son tour.

\- Dommage... Je m'étais vraiment donné du mal... Tant pis ! Bon, dis-moi... Je suis toujours ton témoin, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, dans sa lettre, ta mère me disait que tu renonçais à ton mariage avec Hermione !

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde en revient tout le temps à me parler de ce mariage ? soupira-t-il.

\- Heu... Attends. Laisse-moi réfléchir, répliqua Blaise d'une voix pleine d'ironie et de sarcasme. Peut-être parce que c'est après-demain et que c'est le mariage d'un couple que je n'aurais jamais imaginé il y a quelques années ? Oh ! Et c'est le mariage de mon meilleur ami donc ça a son importance. Et, en plus, je suis censé être le témoin ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais non... Je pense que ce n'est pas du tout un sujet de conversation que l'on devrait aborder tous les deux...

Drago eut un sourire en coin en entendant les paroles de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, toi, remarqua-t-il. Toujours aussi sarcastique.

\- Encore heureux que je n'ai pas changé ! T'imagine un peu si moi aussi j'avais décidé d'épouser une copine de Harry Potter ? Tu serais mort d'une crise cardiaque ! Ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs...

\- En parlant de copine... Tu as quelqu'un ? demanda Drago avec intérêt.

\- Non... Rien de très sérieux... Mais quand toutes les filles auront vu que je suis le témoin de Drago Malefoy lors du mariage de la merveilleuse Hermione Granger...

\- Mais arrête un peu avec cette histoire de mariage et de témoin ! le coupa Drago en soupirant. J'ai compris que tu voulais en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Mais je veux savoir si le mariage est toujours au programme ! Ta mère était super inquiète dans sa lettre ! Elle est – je cite – ''inquiète que le mariage n'aie pas lieu'' et elle a ''peur que Drago retombe dans ses anciens préjugés sur la supériorité des sangs et qu'il ne se rende pas compte d'à qu'elle point Hermione est une jeune femme merveilleuse''...

\- Ma mère a écrit ça ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui invente... Évidemment qu'elle a écrit ça ! Je n'ai pas la lettre avec moi mais je te la montrerai plus tard, si tu veux. Sérieusement, mec, si tu n'épouses pas Hermione, ce sera l'erreur de ta vie.

Drago ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa mère considérait vraiment Hermione comme une ''jeune femme merveilleuse'' ? Certainement. Si c'était une lettre adressée à Blaise, elle aurait très bien pu la qualifier de Sang-de-Bourbe sans choquer personne.

\- Drago ? Tu m'entends ?

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Blaise soupira.

\- Je disais que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies perdu tes souvenirs à ce point. Avant, il suffisait que je prononce le nom d'Hermione pour que tu aies des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Des étoiles dans les yeux ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus niais ? répliqua Drago.

\- Non, je te jure, cette fille t'a transformé ! T'es devenu tellement plus... Tellement moins...

Blaise pinça les lèvres en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. Visiblement il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire... T'es devenu beaucoup plus... ''Gentil'', en fait. Bon, ça pour le coup, c'est niais... Mais, je te jure... Tu as changé, tu es beaucoup moins chiant qu'avant, beaucoup plus tolérant et ouvert d'esprit... Et beaucoup plus... Simple. Tu as presque perdu ton petit côté aristocratique et hautain.

\- Mais c'est parce que je ne me rappelais pas de tout, non ? remarqua Drago.

Blaise fit une moue qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

\- Ouais, peut-être un peu... Mais je pense sincèrement qu'Hermione a joué un rôle là-dedans. Par exemple, tu sais très bien que les Mangemorts et la supériorité des sangs n'ont jamais été mon truc. À Poudlard, tu passais ton temps à essayer de me convaincre avec tes idéologies. Je suis sûr que, là, alors que tu as toute ta tête, ça ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit de recommencer. Je me trompe ?

\- Mais l'époque n'est pas la même, je ne suis plus le gamin prétentieux de Poudlard, j'ai grandi et...

\- Tu as grandi en côtoyant majoritairement Hermione. Je t'assure, elle a une influence positive sur tous les gens qu'elle rencontre ! Même moi qui n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis persuadé que rencontrer Hermione m'a été bénéfique... Et c'est pareil pour tous les gens qui la côtoient! Regarde tes parents !

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à cet argument. Effectivement, son père était devenu un homme radicalement différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu.

\- Mais depuis quand tu appelles Hermione par son prénom, toi ? releva-t-il brusquement.

Blaise sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne sais même plus... Au début, je venais te voir assez souvent pour essayer de te raconter plein de trucs qui pourraient t'aider à retrouver la mémoire... Hermione restait tout le temps à côté de moi dans ces moments-là, c'était hyper agaçant. Je crois qu'elle voulait me surveiller, pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas te mettre des idées pro-mangemort dans la tête. Bonjour les stéréotypes sur les Serpentard, soit dit en passant... On a fini par se rendre compte que ça ne marchait absolument pas comme méthode donc on a arrêté. Mais j'ai continué de venir ici parce que je faisais un lien avec ton passé. On essayait de se supporter, avec Hermione, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Et puis, à force, on a trouvé des points d'entente et on a arrêté de s'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. Hermione est vraiment une personne extraordinaire, tu sais. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure femme. Je suis sincèrement content pour toi.

Drago médita un instant sur ces paroles. Si même Blaise avait réussi à trouver Hermione sympathique, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne tente pas de construire quelque chose avec elle.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler ce mariage, annonça Drago.

\- Ça, c'est bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? D'après ta mère, c'était un non catégorique...

\- Mon père, entre autres... J'ai pris ma décision ce matin, en fait. Je me suis dit que quoi qu'il arrive, mon père m'aurait choisi une épouse. Et l'épouse en question est Hermione. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et le toisa d'un air sceptique.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui montrait qu'il n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde. Tu vas te marier comme ça juste pour faire plaisir à tes parents ? Tu as réellement choisi de t'engager dans une relation sans amour ?

\- Non, pas seulement..., avoua Drago. Je crois que je le fais aussi un peu pour Hermione. C'est juste que c'est un gros bordel dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser... Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens... Mais je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'un beau jour, je vais de nouveau ressentir cet amour dont tout le monde me parle comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde... C'est comme si... Un jour, je vais comprendre que mon mariage avec Hermione est tout ce que je t'attendais... Que c'est elle et pas une autre.

\- Hum... Je pense que je saisis un peu ce que tu veux dire... J'espère pour toi que ce jour arrivera vite, alors.

Drago hocha la tête en retenant le ''Moi aussi.'' qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

\- On est rentrées !

Blaise se leva d'un bond et Drago l'imita alors qu'Hermione faisait son apparition dans la pièce, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres et Ginny sur les talons.

\- Oh, bonjour Blaise ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Hermione, répondit le concerné avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Tu as l'air au comble du bonheur.

Blaise Zabini embrassant Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley faisait partie des visions les plus bizarres qu'il eut été données à Drago de voir mais, encore une fois, il était pris d'une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Ma robe est fantastique ! répondit Hermione alors que son sourire semblait s'agrandir encore plus. Je vais être magnifique, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! J'espère juste que les coiffeurs sauront quoi faire de... ça, termina-t-elle en désignant ses cheveux.

\- Oh arrête, Hermione..., soupira Ginny. On t'a tous connu avec des cheveux beaucoup plus catastrophiques qu'aujourd'hui... Et puis, Narcissa t'a dégoté le meilleur coiffeur du pays donc ça devrait aller... Bonjour, au fait.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était à lui qu'elle avait adressé cette dernière phrase. Ginny Weasley ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, sauf lors de leur première rencontre, pendant la séance de dédicaces de Gilderoy Lockart chez Fleury & Bott, des années auparavant. Et pourtant, elle était maintenant en train de lui faire la bise.

Drago était légèrement pris au dépourvu, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche des filles de son âge. En tout cas, jamais au point de les enlacer ou de les embrasser comme le faisaient n'importe quels amis. Il s'était toujours posé beaucoup trop de questions sur ce que cela signifiait, comment les autres pouvaient l'interpréter, si sa mère jugerait ça correct...

Il comprenait mieux ce que Blaise voulait dire par ''beaucoup plus simple'', à présent. Sans doute, Hermione avait réellement eu une influence bénéfique sur lui.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	8. Souvenir

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Cecile : La suite arrive enfin ! Evidemment, ils sont tous devenus amis, même si je pense que Ron ne supporte que très moyennement Drago et que, mis à part Ginny, les Weasley ne sont pas particulièrement proche de Blaise. Mais Hermione fait de toute façon le lien entre tout ce monde-là !

* * *

 **Mais que vois-je se profiler à l'horion ? Un nouveau chapitre ? C'est fou !**

 **Je pense que celui-ci est l'avant-dernier. Et il y aura peut-être un épilogue derrière, je ne sais pas encore...**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vais essayer de finir de publier cette fiction la semaine prochaine. Sinon, cela signifiera que vous devriez attendre les vacances de février pour avoir la suite. Et franchement, lire le nouveau chapitre d'une fiction qu'on a lue deux moi auparavant, c'est pas le top...**

 **Enfin bref. Merci pour votre patience.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et où comptes-tu m'emmener comme ça ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Drago haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Le matin-même – vendredi matin, veille du mariage –, Hermione s'était levée en lui annonçant qu'elle voulait lui faire visiter un lieu particulier. Cependant, elle avait clairement évité de répondre à toutes les questions du blond qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser.

Ils avaient donc pris leur petit-déjeuner sans trop discuter, Hermione changeant de sujet chaque fois que Drago lui posait une question sur l'endroit où elle tenait absolument à l'emmener.

Tous deux étaient donc maintenant en train de descendre les escaliers du vieux bâtiment où habitait Hermione puis Drago suivit celle-ci à travers un dédale de rues dans lesquelles Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant sur la direction à prendre. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une impasse où se trouvaient quelques poubelles et un chat qui les regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de s'enfuir en feulant.

\- Tu m'as fait autant de mystères pour me montrer un local à poubelles ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, voyons... C'est ici que je viens pour transplaner sans être vue par les moldus. Donne-moi ta main.

Drago la lui tendit sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'étrange sensation que lui procurait le toucher d'Hermione. Mais, de manière générale, il avait du mal à se faire à tout ce qui avait trait à Hermione.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut pris de surprise quand Hermione l'entraîna à sa suite en transplanant. Quand il sentit le sol se rematérialiser sous ses pieds, il lâcha la main d'Hermione et tituba quelques instants, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Drago ? Ça va ? s'inquièta Hermione en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux encore une fois, effaçant les quelques points lumineux de sa rétine.

\- Oui, oui, souffla-t-il. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire. Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu sais..., répondit Hermione.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un parc fleuri, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Et pourtant...

\- Je suis déjà venu ici, comprit-il.

Hermione le regardait, attendant qu'il développe. Mais quelque chose dans son regard s'était illuminé, comme s'il venait de lui dire la plus belle chose au monde, comme si c'était la réaction qu'elle attendait. Drago détacha son regard du visage de la jeune femme et se retourna pour contempler de nouveau le parc autour de lui.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici, répéta-il. Avec toi. Mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas autant de fleurs... Et il faisait froid... Tu me suppliais de garder tes mains dans les miennes tellement elles étaient gelées...

Hermione continuait de l'écouter en silence alors qu'il fouillait dans ce qui lui restait de mémoire en fermant les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Hermione le suppliait de garder ses mains dans les siennes... Il s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent. Hermione portait son manteau marron, celui qui n'avait pas de poche, et elle avait le nez enfoui dans une longue écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, assortie à son bonnet rouge. Mais malgré cette grande écharpe, Drago pouvait voir ses pommettes rosies par le froid et ses yeux pétillants avec l'éclat d'une pierre précieuse alors qu'elle parlait joyeusement du réveillon de Noël qu'ils avaient prévu de passer avec la famille Weasley. Il se souvenait qu'elle parlait beaucoup et que lui ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter en contemplant ses beaux yeux couleur noisette qui brillaient comme ceux d'une enfant devant une confiserie. Il l'avait trouvée belle à cet instant. Il émanait d'elle une joie de vivre, un enthousiasme, une gaîté extraordinaires. C'était simplement Hermione, dans toute sa splendeur. C'était lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi qu'il comprenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il faisait froid... Il neigeait même... C'était peut-être déjà l'hiver... Mais c'était avant Noël... A cette époque, ils sortaient déjà ensemble... Drago se concentra, cherchant à lier ces informations à ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal, quelques jours auparavant.

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le froid de ses souvenirs avait laissé place au soleil brûlant du mois de juillet.

\- C'est ici que je t'ai demandée en mariage. Je m'en souviens.

Et le sourire que lui renvoya Hermione alors qu'elle hochait la tête acheva de le faire fondre. Il avait soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui et de l'embrasser. Comme ce jour-là... Quand elle avait dit ''oui''...

Sans aucune hésitation, il traversa en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione et, sans détacher son regard du sien, il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et, instinctivement, ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans le dos d'Hermione alors que celle-ci approfondissait leur baiser en rapprochant leurs corps.

Drago se sentait bien. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde parlait d'un couple merveilleux pour les désigner, Hermione et lui. Il se souvenait exactement de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant, en novembre 2000. Et il savait que cet amour était encore là, enfoui quelque part dans son corps, dans son cœur. Il attendait juste patiemment d'être réveillé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place, de faire ce qu'il devait faire, de faire quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait pas par la suite. Et c'était le meilleur sentiment du monde.

Un léger éclat de rire le ramena à la réalité. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'Hermione et regarda autour de lui. Un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans les pointait du doigt tout en parlant à un autre enfant qui devait être son petit frère.

\- T'as vu ? s'exclamait-il alors que le plus petit semblait boire ses paroles sans les comprendre. C'est des amoureux ! Ils se font des bisous sur la bouche !

\- Les garçons ! lança une femme, sans aucune doute leur mère, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin. N'embêtez pas ces gens. Et Thomas, ne montre pas du doigt ! C'est malpoli !

Les deux enfants revinrent vers leur mère en bougonnant et celle-ci adressa un sourire d'excuse à Drago. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait bien. Pour le moment, il se sentait fou amoureux d'Hermione et il était prêt à l'afficher devant n'importe qui. Et étant donné la façon dont la concernée le regardait, elle devait penser la même chose.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, furtivement, avant de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle, son regard planté dans le sien et ses mains encadrant son visage. C'était ainsi, concentré sur les grands yeux couleur noisette d'Hermione, qu'il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. Les mots sortir tous seuls, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment conscience de les prononcer.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore Noël mais j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir...

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à briller.

\- Tu t'en souviens réellement..., murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je me sens moi-même, que je me sens... entier. Sans toi, je ne suis rien... Ça fait quelque temps que j'y réfléchis mais je n'ai jamais osé... Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor comme toi... Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que c'est le bon moment. Je suis prêt à t'offrir tout ce que je possède, tout mon amour, toute ma vie même si j'aurai toujours l'impression que tu mérites plus. Et c'est pour ça que je te le demande, Hermione... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, alors que les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- Mot pour mot..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se concentra un instant, comme un comédien cherchant sa réplique exacte.

\- Oui... Oui, Drago. Moi aussi, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble... Tu es devenu le pilier central de ma vie, je ne peux pas imaginer mon futur sans toi. Et je serais plus qu'honorée d'être ta femme.

L'espace d'une seconde, le souvenir d'Hermione lui disant ses mêmes phrases des mois et des mois auparavant se superposa à l'image qu'il avait d'Hermione au moment-même et il put presque sentir un flocon de neige s'écraser sur le bout de son nez.

Pourtant, c'était bien un soleil d'été qui lui caressait la nuque et Hermione n'était pas emmitouflée dans son écharpe et son manteau mais portait simplement une légère robe à volants bleu clair.

\- C'est dommage, je n'ai pas de bague avec moi pour sceller notre union, plaisanta Drago.

Hermione éclata de rire, formant ainsi un contraste étrange avec les larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.

\- C'est dommage, effectivement, admit-elle. Mais après tout, j'en ai déjà une, ajouta-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Drago l'attrapa et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

\- Des éclats de diamant, reconnut-il en examinant la bague. La pierre précieuse du mois d'avril.

\- Exactement, répondit Hermione en essuyant ses joues encore une fois. La première fois que tu m'as embrassée et que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était en avril. Avril d'il y a quatre ans, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que tu as spécialement choisi du diamant.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas parfaitement de comment tu me l'as dit... Mais c'est une histoire à propos de l'éclat du diamant... Il te rappelle la façon dont mes yeux pétillent quand je te parle avec enthousiasme, je crois...

Drago la dévisagea, amusé.

\- Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de beaucoup trop niais et fleur bleue, Hermione Granger..., soupira-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit malicieusement l'intéressée.

\- Hum... Oui, probablement...

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- De toute façon, déclara-t-elle, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes vont te revenir très bientôt, je suppose. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Oui, j'imagine... Et toi, quelles sont ''toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes'' ?

Hermione le regarda en souriant avant de venir se blottir contre lui.

\- On s'en fout. Il n'y a pas besoin de raison. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Drago resserra ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, méditant sur sa dernière phrase.

Il espérait que, bientôt, il serait lui aussi capable de lui dire cette simple phrase.

Les autres avaient raison, finalement... Hermione et lui formaient un couple merveilleux. Il voulait bien le croire, à présent. Et il était certain que son mariage serait heureux, il n'aurait rien à voir avec l'idée de mariage de convenance qu'il avait en tête pas plus tard que la veille.

Dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, il épouserait Hermione Granger. Et il avait le sentiment que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise dans sa vie.

Il ne doutait plus.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	9. Mariage

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Cecile : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est l'amour fou entre Hermione et Drago...

* * *

 **Nous voilà enfin au mariage tant attendu ! Ce chapitre est donc le dernier même s'il sera probablement suivi d'un épilogue qui ne saurait tarder.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'assemblée bavardait joyeusement, protégée du soleil par une grande tonnelle ornée de roses cueillies le matin-même dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy. Toute la famille Malefoy était là, ainsi que les amis des mariés. Quelques représentants du ministère étaient présents également, accompagnés d'un journaliste qui criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que ''Cette union entre Hermione Granger, Gryffondor née moldue, et Drago Malefoy, Serpentard héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne, est un symbole fort. Elle nous permet de voir que la Guerre n'a pas eu lieu pour rien. Les nouveaux mariés feront probablement la une demain !''.

Drago attendait, debout, sur la petite estrade en bois installée pour cette journée si spéciale. Il avait un petit peu chaud, dans sa robe noire aux bordures argentées qui lui seyait si bien ; mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté sa place.

La musique commença et toute l'assemblée se retourna. Hermione apparut au bout de l'allée, précédée du jeune Teddy Lupin qui lançait des pétales de fleurs. Lentement, Hermione remonta ladite allée recouverte d'un tapis rouge pour l'occasion, sublime dans une magnifique robe blanche toute en mousseline brodée de fils d'or et de perles qui lui donnait la beauté et la grâce d'un ange. D'un mouvement délicat, elle releva le bas de sa robe et monta sur l'estrade pour se placer aux côtés de son futur époux.

Drago sourit en la voyant et souffla un ''Tu es magnifique'' avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux mage qui commençait à lire le décret de mariage. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Drago, attendant qu'il prononce ses vœux.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te soutenir et de t'être fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je te le promets. Accepte cette alliance en gage de mon amour pour toi.

Le petit Teddy apporta les alliances, dans laquelle le couple avait fait graver les chiffres 20/07/04, date à laquelle Drago avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il passa délicatement l'alliance dorée ornée d'un diamant au doigt d'Hermione.

\- Drago, répondit Hermione, la voix tremblante d'émotions. Moi aussi, je te promets de t'aimer, de te soutenir et de t'être fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, tu es le seul à pouvoir me réconforter par ta présence ; c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu acceptes cette alliance.

À son tour, Hermione prit l'alliance en argent et la glissa à l'annulaire de son époux.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Avec des mouvements d'une précaution infinie, Drago releva le voile, découvrant le visage ému d'Hermione. Puis, il l'embrassa avec douceur, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, souriants.

\- M'accompagneriez-vous, Lady Malefoy ? demanda Drago en lui tendant son bras.

\- Avec grand plaisir, très cher ! pouffa Hermione.

Leurs sourires radieux prouvaient à quel point ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils remercièrent tous les invités venus les féliciter. De l'avis général, ils formaient un couple magnifique dont irradiait un bonheur non feint.

Les discours, tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres, succédèrent à la cérémonie. Puis ce fut le repas, servi en plein air dans la propriété des Malefoy. Harry annonça officiellement la grossesse de Ginny, déclenchant la folie du journaliste, et chacun pu aller les féliciter, au même titre que les mariés.

Hermione quitta un instant Drago pour aller discuter avec ses parents qui semblaient s'émerveiller de tous les petits détails empreints de magie qui décorait les tables. Le jeune marié se retrouva ainsi à déambuler seul parmi les invités qui ne se lassaient pas de le féliciter et d'insister sur combien le mariage était réussi. Il remerciait un ancien élève de Poudlard pour ses compliments quand il aperçut une silhouette solitaire à côté des sapins, un peu éloignée de la fête. Il traversa rapidement la foule de convives et arriva au pied desdits sapins.

\- Weasley, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Malefoy, répliqua Ronald Weasley sur le même ton.

Il semblait blasé par la venue du blond, même si Drago songea qu'il ne devait pas être très heureux même avant la cérémonie.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu cette semaine, continua Drago pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être comme tout le monde et de ne pas avoir de temps à consacrer au merveilleux Drago Malefoy, répliqua froidement Ronald.

Drago ne dit rien, ne sachant que répondre sans paraître agressif.

\- Écoute-moi bien, reprit Ronald. Je n'approuve pas cette union et tu le sais très bien. J'espérais sincèrement qu'en retrouvant la mémoire tu te rendrais compte que ce mariage est du grand n'importe quoi et que tu laisserais Hermione tranquille. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle mais son bonheur m'importe quand même, OK ? Hermione est mon amie et je ne supporterais pas que tu lui fasse du mal. Même si tout le monde semble penser que tu es devenu quelqu'un digne d'elle, moi, je ne te fais pas confiance. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas essayer d'empêcher ce mariage, c'est parce que Harry te fait confiance et qu'Hermione semble heureuse avec toi. Mais fais-la souffrit un seul instant et tu le regretteras amèrement, c'est clair ?

\- Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la faire souffrir, Weasley. Je ne te permets pas de douter de moi ainsi. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione et elle le sait très bien. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Ron ! Arrête un peu de chercher des noises à tout le monde, range donc ta mauvaise humeur !

Drago détacha son regard du visage rempli de méchanceté de Ron et se tourna vers Ginny qui arrivait en souriant.

\- Mon frère ne t'a pas trop embêté ? demanda-t-elle à Drago en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Pas du tout, répondit celui-ci en souriant en réponse. Il était en train de me raconter tout ce que je risquais si jamais je rendais Hermione malheureuse.

\- Je vois... Je te jure, tout ce qu'il a pu dire à Harry le jour de notre mariage... Il est beaucoup trop protecteur envers nous tous. Pas vrai, frangin ? ajouta-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, répliqua celui-ci sans un sourire.

Drago et Ginny le regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, finit par dire Ginny au bout d'un moment. Ça va lui passer au bout d'un moment, il avait réussi à te supporter avant... Mais il n'a jamais vraiment approuvé ta relation avec Hermione. Le fait que tu retrouves ta mémoire a ravivé ses anciens démons... Laisse-lui un peu de temps...

\- Pour être honnête, je m'en fiche un peu... Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne tourne pas le dos à Hermione juste parce qu'elle me préfère à lui...

Ginny le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu feras un très bon époux, Drago. J'en suis certaine.

Surpris, Drago se contenta de sourire en retour sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une mariée qui te cherche, lança joyeusement Ginny en tournant son regard vers la grande tonnelle qui abritait les convives. On y retourne ?

\- Je te suis.

La fête se poursuivit longtemps, dans la bonne humeur générale, entre le repas, la musique, les danses, les conversations, les éclats de rire, la convivialité, et la caresse du soleil du mois de juillet.

Quand vint le soir, des lampions furent allumés dans toute la propriété, donnant au jardin un aspect féérique.

Drago était heureux, il lui semblait que jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil bonheur. Hermione avait quitté la table pour danser au bras de Lucius, au milieu d'autres couples, et Drago souriait de la voir ainsi tourbillonner en riant, alors que son père semblait rajeunir.

Un bruit à côté de lui capta son attention. Il se tourna vers la personne qui s'était assise et reconnut Harry.

\- Alors, heureux ? lui demanda le brun en souriant.

\- On ne peut plus heureux, affirma Drago.

\- Félicitations, vraiment.

\- Qui aurait cru que le grand Harry Potter viendrait en personne me féliciter le jour de mon mariage ?

Harry sourit.

\- Oh ! Mais je ne suis pas venu à ton mariage, Malefoy ! plaisanta-il. Je suis venu au mariage de ma meilleure amie !

Drago lui sourit en retour en songeant que, même s'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis une éternité, Harry et Ronald étaient vraiment différents dans leur façon de se comporter avec lui.

\- Merci, reprit Harry plus sérieusement. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que tu vas veiller sur elle avec amour.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et toi, merci de m'avoir fait prendre conscience que je ne devais pas la laisser seule.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai dit que la vérité, en te racontant à quel point Hermione est amoureuse de toi. Le reste, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui en est responsable...

\- Drago ! cria la voix de Lucius depuis la piste de danse. Viens donc danser avec ton épouse ! Un Malefoy se doit de danser lors d'une soirée, surtout le jour de son mariage.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers les couples qui dansaient.

\- À plus, Potter ! lança-t-il en se retournant. Et veille bien sur ton mioche quand il sera là !

\- Toi aussi, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.

Drago sourit. Il rejoignit rapidement Hermione et lui passa une main à la taille tout en attrapant ses doigts délicats. La musique reprit et le couple se mouva lentement, au rythme de la valse

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum ? Oh, rien... Juste Harry qui me suggère de prendre soin de mon fils quand il sera là...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu es magnifique Hermione. Je suis sincèrement heureux de t'avoir comme épouse.

Il faillit littéralement fondre quand Hermione lui répondit par un magnifique sourire tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amoureux. Sourire qu'il couvrit d'un baiser passionné.

La musique s'arrêta, pour laisser place à un slow. Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et se blottit contre lui, en passant ses mains dans sa nuque. Même perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle était beaucoup plus petite que Drago qui enfouit sa tête dans sa belle chevelure, qui n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir de la coiffure sophistiquée qu'elle avait eu en début de journée.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

La phrase lui était venue naturellement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait, qu'il osait lui dire. Et il le pensait réellement, il était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait eu si à Poudlard, on lui avait annoncé qu'il épouserait cette fille un jour.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione leva la tête vers lui et il se perdit dans les profondeurs de son regard noisette.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

La soirée se poursuivit tard dans la nuit. Quelques intimes resteraient pour passer la nuit dans les nombreuses chambres que possédait le manoir mais la plupart était déjà partis quand les nouveaux époux se rassirent à leur table. Déjà, les elfes de maison commençaient discrètement à débarrasser les tables.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, gémit Hermione. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas porté de talons. J'ai perdu l'habitude...

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? proposa Drago. Il est tard, nous ne serions pas impolis si nous quittions nos invités à cette heure-ci. Surtout qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup, ajouta-il après avoir rapidement regarder la piste de danse.

\- Dans ce cas, je te suis..., répondit la jeune mariée en se levant.

\- Mieux que ça...

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui passa une main autour des épaules et l'autre derrière les genoux. Hermione étouffa un petit cri quand il la fit basculer. Et en la portant ainsi, telle une princesse, Drago rejoignit le manoir, sous les regards amusés des quelques invités encore présents.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	10. Epilogue

**Finalement, je vous mets l'épilogue tout de suite. Il est court, ne vous en étonnez pas. Mes épilogues sont toujours courts.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Scorpius ! Viens voir Maman !

Le petit garçon blond releva la tête de son livre d'images et se tourna vers sa mère. Il se leva et la rejoignit à petits pas. Hermione se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Qui est-ce qui va aller faire un gros dodo ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie ! bouda Scorpius.

\- Je sais. Mais quand on est un petit garçon de quatre ans, on obéit à sa maman... Donc si je te dit qu'on va faire dodo, on va faire dodo ! D'accord ?

\- Oui, Maman...

Hermione lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se dirigea vers le petit lit dans lequel elle déposa Scorpius.

\- Papa a invité plein de gens à venir manger à la maison, demain. Ron, Blaise et Mandy, Harry et Ginny. Comme ça tu pourras jouer avec James et Albus... C'est chouette, non ?

\- Et Lily... Elle ne vient pas ? demanda le garçon.

\- Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé... Elle sera là mais tu ne pourras pas jouer avec elle... Tu comprends ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. Hermione sourit tendrement et lui embrassa le front de nouveau.

\- Aller... Dors, mon trésor...

Doucement, Hermione sortit dans le couloir où Drago l'attendait.

\- Il est couché ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme.

\- Oui, nous sommes tranquilles pour la soirée..., soupira-t-elle tandis que Drago lui embrassait le cou.

D'elles-mêmes, les mains d'Hermione commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du blond. Drago passa alors une main sous les genoux d'Hermione et une autre derrière ses épaules afin de la soulever. Hermione rit doucement et passa ses deux bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Drago tandis qu'il la portait à travers les couloirs.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa tout en franchissant la porte de leur chambre, qu'il referma derrière lui.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que s'achève Six Ans Plus Tard. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Personnellement, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire puis à la reprendre.**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivie et un plus grand merci encore à celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews.**

 **Des avis ?**


	11. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Cecile : Je suis contente que mon histoire t'aie plu jusqu'à la fin. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre !

Khbkhbk : Merci, merci !

Guest (24/03/2017) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire (Spoil : Ce n'est pas un Dramione.) mais je ne vais probablement pas commencer de la publier avant d'avoir écrit au moins quelques chapitres. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'invite à consulter mon profil pour voir mes autres histoires, même si elles ne sont clairement pas toutes à la hauteur de Six Ans Plus Tard. Merci encore !


End file.
